


Notorious

by ObsessedWithY0uTube



Category: B.A.P, BLACKPINK (Band), K.A.R.D (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Acting, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Disguise, Fanfiction, Gang Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, Gangsters, Gen, Gun Violence, Hacker Min Yoongi | Suga, Japan, Japanese, Killing, Knives, Murder, Singapore, Stabbing, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Vietnam, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithY0uTube/pseuds/ObsessedWithY0uTube
Summary: Heinous Industrial Team (H.I.T) formed a group called BTS. Seven guys. Each with a skill of their own. Their intent? To cause trouble. Their motivation? Each other.A series of missions are left uncompleted by ex members of the company H.I.T and its up to Bangtan to complete them.One by one the missions become increasingly more challenging than last, will they be able to accomplish what nobody has been able to do?  Will they succeed? Or will they fail miserably?-------Trust is a precious thing, if you break it, things will never be the same again.NotoriousA story by ObsessedWithY0uTube
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Fact File & Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad, May 1st 2019.
> 
> Story Trailer: https://youtu.be/0UQhMzKFc8s

**_\----_ **

**_Heinous Industrial Team (H.I.T) formed a group of seven guys, BTS, each with a unique skill of their own. After an ex co-ed group, KARD, left the company abruptly for unknown reasons, BTS were assigned to completing the last five missions that were left unattended to. Will they succeed? Or will they fail miserably?_ **

**\----**

**Name: Kim Namjoon (** **김남준** **)**  
**Age/DOB: September 12th, 1994 (aged 24)**  
**Height: 1.81m (5' 11)**  
**Hometown: Goyang, South Korea**  
**Role: Leader**

**Name: Park Jimin (** **박지민** **)**  
**Age/DOB: October 13th, 1995 (aged 23)**  
**Height: 1.75m (5' 9)**  
**Hometown: Busan, South Korea**  
**Role: Lock Picker**

**Name: Jeon Jungkook (** **전정국** **)**  
**Age/DOB: September 1st, 1997 (aged 21)**  
**Height:** **1.77m** **(5' 10)**  
**Hometown: Busan, South Korea**  
**Role: Sharpshooter**

**Name: Jung Hoseok (** **정호걱** **)**  
**Age/DOB: February 18th, 1994 (aged 25)**  
**Height: 1.77m (5' 10)**  
**Hometown: Gwangju, South Korea**  
**Role: Getaway Driver**

**Name: Kim Taehyung (** **김태헝** **)**  
**Age/DOB: December 30th, 1995 (aged 23)**  
**Height: 1.79m (5' 10)**  
**Hometown: Seo District, Daegu, South Korea**  
**Role: Thief**

**Name: Kim Seokjin (** **김석진** **)**  
**Age/DOB: December 4th, 1992 (aged 26)**  
**Height: 1.79m (5' 10)**  
**Hometown: Gwacheon, South Korea**  
**Role: Distraction**

**Name: Min Yoongi (** **민윤기** **)**  
**Age/DOB: March 9th, 1993 (aged 26)**  
**Height: 1.75m (5' 9)**  
**Hometown: Buk District, Daegu, South Korea**  
**Role: Hacker**

**\----**

**...Let the story begin..**

**(A/N: Ages are based on the time the story was created, please see story notes.)**


	2. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story begins, the missions assigned to BTS are unfolded before them.

**• • •**   
_**Chapter 2: Knowledge** _

_**__________________** _   
_**Kim Namjoon** _

Adjusting my tie, I glanced into the mirror before me. I had to look presentable for the group meeting, which was to take place in ten minutes. I ran my hand through my blonde hair, neatening it up before straightening the glasses that were perched on the bridge of my nose.

To say I was partially nervous for this meeting would be an understatement, terror had engulfed me. I had no idea what to expect. Yet I remained calm, reassured myself everything would be okay and pushed my worries aside. This meeting wasn't just for _me_ , it was for everyone in BTS, I was unsure if it was a meeting of praise or lecture, but we were soon to find out.

Gently, I dusted down my suit and took another analysing glance at myself before I heard a light tap at the door.

I opened the door slightly to see who it was, and there stood a guy slightly shorter than me, with light brown hair, a pair of glasses and a maroon and black suit, Seokjin. I opened the door a little wider.

"Namjoon? Are you ready?" He asked, "Meeting starts in five."

"Yeah, where are the others?" I questioned as we made our way to the meeting room.

Fluorescent lights from above lit up the carpeted corridors. 

"Already waiting, they made an effort to be early this time." Seokjin chuckled, and I cracked a smile.

"That's good to hear!" I mused, regarding the rest of our group and their usual struggle of being on time. "I heard the boss of H.I.T is going to be in this meeting?"

"Yeah, apparently there's been a problem and they've called upon us for some reason or another." Seokjin explained.

"Any idea what the problem was?" I inquired, hoping his response would die down my worries.

"Nope, your guess is as good as mine." He responded simply, right when we reached the door to the conference room. _Just great_.

As I opened the door, Seokjin followed closely behind me as we made our way to our seats. The long oval-shaped table made the room seem much longer than it was, and surrounding it were fifteen chairs, five of them already occupied.

Once I sat down, I looked around the room, the rest of my hyungs had already started conversations with each other and were passing time waiting for the CEOs of H.I.T to join us in the conference room.

To my left sat a guy with dark brown hair with short green highlights, wearing a charcoal black suit and tie. He was the thief of our group, **Kim Taehyung** , well known as _V_. Beside him was a younger looking guy, also with dark, almost black hair, wearing a simple black suit. He was **Jeon Jungkook** , the sharpshooter of our group. Furthest to the left was a shorter guy with parted, orange, messy hair, revealing a bit of his forehead. He was wearing a black suit with a bow tie, his name was **Park Jimin** , and he was the lock picker of the group, incredibly skilled at what he does.

To my right sat a guy with jet black hair and fairly pale skin. He was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt and dress pants, he was **Min Yoongi** , the hacker of our group, and mainly known as _Suga_. No matter what kind of security system that he faced, Yoongi always knew how to hack into it. Beside him was **Kim Seokjin** , and he was a great distraction, good at occupying unwanted people while the rest of us followed a plan. Furthest to the right was another guy, he had light pink hair and bright brown eyes, wearing a simple black suit, he was **Jung Hoseok** , informally known as _J-Hope_ , the getaway driver in our group and the guy that can get us out of any situation. As for myself, I was the leader, creating plans for the group and making sure everyone knew what they were doing, I had the most difficult job.

Together we were BTS, we were the most successful gang in all of H.I.T. We had trust and respect, so nobody could stop us from doing what we did best.

The door creaked open, putting a halt to our conversations and creating an almost ominous silence. In walked the three biggest CEOs of H.I.T, they sat in their places as the rest of us straightened up to appear professional.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Bangtan sonyeondan_."

Before us sat **Yeo Siwan** , **Jang Seongi** and **Ban Jikang** , the three most important CEOs of H.I.T.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." We greeted, standing up and bowing out of respect.

Siwan sat in the middle while Seongi and Jikang sat either side of him.

"Recently there have been a few... _unexpected_... changes that have occurred over the last few days.." Seongi began.

"A newly formed rookie group of ours, **KARD** , have abruptly abandoned us and the missions at hand." Siwan continued.

"We want you guys to finish what they started, clean up after the business they left behind." Jikang finished.

"Is there a time limit or a certain date you want us to finish these tasks?" I inquired.

"You'll need to finish these five missions within a week, we'll meet back up a day after the deadline." Siwan explained.

 _Next Tuesday is the day we'll meet again_.

"Any additional information?" Yoongi spoke up, his stare transfixed on the CEOs in front of us.

"Everything you need to know is in here." Seongi simply handed me an envelope.

" _Annyeonghikyeseyo, Bangtan Sonyeondan_." The three said in unison.

" _Annyeonghikaseyo_." We replied and stood up to bow.

They left the room, taking the suffocating silence with them. Their presence was enough to make you shiver.

"Well, that was interesting..." Seokjin spoke, scratching the back of his head.

"What does the envelope contain, hyung?" Jungkook asked as he made his way to stand beside me.

I opened it, taking out a neatly folded letter. "This is definitely an important letter." I muttered, unfolding the smooth, card-like material to reveal information on the five missions we were told to complete.

 _**BTS** _ _,_

_There is one rival company you will need to take down, and these five tasks will help you do that before next week. How you go about them is entirely up to you._

_**First mission** _ _: Yoongi will need to hack into E.C.T and help Taehyung retrieve the stolen weapons that were taken from us._

 _**Second mission** _ _: Seokjin will need to distract_ _one of_ _E.C.T's CEO's to help Jungkook shoot down_ _one of them_ _._ _It does not matter which CEO you target so long as it is not_ _**Yang Daekeun** _ _._

 _**Third mission** _ _: Jimin will need to lock pick the door to the room where E.C.T keep all their informative files, Taehyung will retrieve the information about_ _**H.I.T** _ _. You will need to be assisted by Yoongi so you are able to get in and out without being seen._

 _**Fourth mission** _ _: Jungkook will again need to take down another CEO, this time, you must target_ _**Yang Daekeun** _ _. Yoongi will need to assist you by disabling security cameras and gaining access to_ **_Yang Daekeun's_ ** _office_ _._

 _**Fifth mission** _ _: Finally, Seokjin will need to distract_ _**Cheon Dalhwan's** _ _closest female assistant so Jungkook has access to shooting_ _**Cheon Dalhwan** _ _without any problems. This will eliminate E.C.T's head leader of security._

_Hoseok will be needed for all of your missions, and Namjoon will help lead and decide on what way to go about completing these missions._

_Good luck and we will see you in one week._

_Signed:_   
_**Yeo Siwan Jang Seongi Ban Jikang** _

"How are we supposed to complete five missions in one week?" Taehyung questioned, sighing and crossing his arms.

"We will, don't worry." Hoseok assured him. "We can do this."

"We've done worse haven't we?" Jimin chimed in.

"Remember we had to complete _three missions_ within _24 hours_?" Jungkook spoke up with a small smirk on his face.

"Aish, don't even remind me." Yoongi groaned, just at the thought of the sheer exhaustion he had experienced from that situation. "I lost precious hours of sleep because of that."

We all laughed a little.

"Alright guys, we should head back and prepare ourselves for these missions, let's go." I stated.

The seven of us finally left the conference room, and with that, our hectic week began...

_**__________________** _   
_**ObsessedWithY0uTube** _

_** Hope you enjoyed the introductory chapter!  ** _

_** Stay tuned everyone! ** _   
**• • •**


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS prepare for their first mission.

**• • •**   
_**Chapter 3: Preparation** _

_**__________________** _   
_**Min Yoongi** _

Everyone had left the conference room now, and we were all making our way to our current safe house. Each group that worked for H.I.T had a designated safe house – it defended us from suspicious citizens but kept us near and close to H.I.T's headquarters. To keep our identities a secret to the outside world, we wore all black and either covered our faces with masks or some type of accessory to hide a certain features of ourselves.

When we finally approached the house, located near a suburb-like area and a 5-10 minute drive from H.I.T. We walked in, sighs of relief filled the mere silence.

"This is gonna be one hell of a week..." Jungkook murmured, pulling down his mask.

"Yeah, but like Jin said, we've dealt with way worse." Namjoon stated, taking off his glasses.

As everyone started different conversations, I silently slipped away and walked into my room, wanting my own space for a little while.

Resting my head back on the closed door, I let out a sigh and took off my mask, sitting down at my desk where my notebook lay, untouched and just the way I left it. _Glad no one has managed to look through this, I best keep it on me next time though, gotta keep it away from prying eyes_. I grabbed a pen from inside the container which was on my desk and opened my notebook.

I flicked through each page until I reached a clean one and began writing. I had a habit of writing things down, whether it was how I was feeling, what I was up to or what I was thinking about. No matter how uneventful my day was I always found _something_ to write down. There were just some things I couldn't share with my members, but it was something I had to note down, to be **forgotten and never found again.**

After I finished writing, I clicked my pen and put it back in the container.

I couldn't stop thinking about certain events, they kept circling, like sharks in the deep abyss of the ocean. 

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I flashed back to reality. Tensing up a little, I stared at my notepad, memories began to re-flood my mind but I tried desperately to erase them **again**. _The past is not important anymore, you have to focus on the present, cut it out!_ I told myself.

My thoughts were interrupted upon hearing a few soft taps at my door, I quickly wiped my cheek, closed my notebook and looked back at the door.

"Yoongi?" Namjoon called out, gently opening the door. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine.." I lied.

Namjoon seemed skeptical at my instantaneous response, he knew I was lying but also knew that I wouldn't want to talk about it right now. _He knows me all too well_.

"Okay. Do you have your equipment ready?" He asked politely.

"Kind of. My laptop is ready, I just need to pick up a few other things." I replied. "Has Taehyung got his stuff ready?" I raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk forming on my face.

"Heh, nowhere near." Namjoon laughed, shaking his head.

"What a surprise." I stated sarcastically, breaking into a smile. "He's the least organised of us all."

"I suppose that's what happens when you get easily distracted." Namjoon shrugged and smiled, his dimples displaying themselves proudly. "Everyone else is beginning to get their stuff together, we're gonna have a meeting in around a half hour."

"Alright." I nodded understandingly as Namjoon left the room.

I finally stood up and began to gather the things I would need for the missions at hand.

_**Park Jimin** _

Everyone started gathering things together, items they would need for the series of missions we had to complete.

We all gathered in the main room of the house, we needed a plan, _a good one_. Our main objective was to complete the mission without getting caught, that was a challenge in itself, but we knew we were capable of doing this.

"Alright, so we need a plan for this first mission..." Namjoon declared, "This may thoroughly involve Yoongi and Taehyung but if we apply the knowledge we all have then it can come in handy."

"I should be able to hack the security system from one place, I don't need to move much, and I just need a good connection." Yoongi explained.

"That helps, if Taehyung ends up in a difficult situation then we may be able to help him out of it." Namjoon nodded.

"What if there's a locked door that is not connected to a security system?" I asked, scratching my head.

"I highly doubt H.I.T would assign us missions with false information, if Yoongi and Taehyung are the only ones necessary then we have to take their word for it." Hoseok stated.

I shrugged in response, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, this is what we'll do." Namjoon started, "We request a black getaway van from H.I.T, hideout outside of E.C.T's corporation where we should have a good signal and be under cover of darkness, Yoongi can hack the security system from the van, while Taehyung will make his way into E.C.T and retrieve the stolen weapons."

"Okay.." Taehyung seemed a little uneasy, "But how will I know the quickest ways in and out?"

"Yoongi should be able to get a map view of the corporation right?" Jungkook suggested, crossing his arms.

"I think so, requires a bit of work but... It'll be worth it afterwards." Yoongi muttered, exhaling silently.

"Well, that's our plan sorted, thank god." Seokjin laughed to himself.

_**__________________** _

With our plan now in place, we waited until the darkness of the evening had overtaken the lively atmosphere of the day. **The first mission had begun.**

**• • •**


	4. First Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first mission begins, will it go smoothly?

**• • •**  
_**Chapter 4: First Moves** _

_**__________________** _   
_**Kim Taehyung** _

After quickly getting a black van from one of H.I.T's garages, we all clambered into the van, Hoseok in the driver's seat and Yoongi sat beside him with his laptop in grasp, the rest of us sat in the back, going over the plan a few times so we were sure we knew what we were doing.

"How much longer Hoseok?" Namjoon asked innocently, peering over towards the front of the van.

"We're not too far away, but we need to find a safer place to park up." He muttered as he concentrated on the road.

"Yeah, just make sure we're out of sight from E.C.T, they're some sly bastards." Yoongi murmured under his breath, his eyes almost transfixed onto his laptop screen.

When we finally got there and found somewhere to hideout, I prepared myself and, again, went over the plan in my head a few times. A few moments of comfortable silence. Seconds later, I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Taehyung?" Yoongi called out to me, "You'll need this." He handed me a small earpiece, I took it and put it on, making sure it was working.

"Thanks." I nodded, smiling in acknowledgment.

"Once you get inside, let me know, I may be able to track you, but we all know how unreliable it can be sometimes." Yoongi explained.

"And the second you get out, you make a run for it, you can't afford to be slow, you know the drill." Namjoon continued.

I nodded, slowly opening one of the van's back doors and getting out.

"Good luck Tae." Jimin smiled a bit.

I chuckled silently, "Thank you." I replied, before sprinting towards E.C.T's headquarters.

"So, where's the best place for me to enter?" I questioned, pressing on the earpiece gently.

" _Considering most of E.C.T are on the second and third floors in a few meetings, I suggest getting in from the ground floor, you're a thief I'm sure you've got ideas_." Yoongi responded.

"Wait. How do you know that?" I inquired, a little bit bewildered.

" _I have my ways_." Yoongi answered casually, " _Anyway, don't you have a building to break into_?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, alright." I laughed, while making my way towards the nearest window and hiding beside it.

Peering out to the window, I quickly analysed the building from where I was standing. _Nobody was there_.

"Have you disabled the security cameras yet? I'm not about to go in there with surveillance watching my every move." I asked Yoongi.

" _Yes, chill out, I'm working on it_." He responded, I could hear the tapping from his keyboard and laptop's mouse as he did what he needed to do.

I watched diligently as the red light on the security camera blinked repeatedly, seconds later the blinking stopped.

" _Alright I've bought you some time, I've turned them off on a delay of 16 minutes and 32 seconds. That's good enough right_?" Yoongi inquired as I began to pull my mask over my face.

"Yeah, weirdly precise, but more than enough time, thanks." I replied before moving over to the window, opening it and making my way inside.

Once I got in, I hid behind another wall, looking out to survey the corridor that led to the weapons room. An inactive elevator sat at the end of the hallway. Yoongi was right, there **was** nobody about. I sprinted down the hallway and until I reached the room I was after. Suddenly, I heard the elevator ' **ping**!', and with wide eyes I quickly tried to open the door. _Locked_.

"Yoongi!" I hissed. "Open the door to the room."

" _Alright, could have reminded me sooner_..." Yoongi muttered.

I rolled my eyes, getting increasingly impatient as I looked back at the elevator multiple times.

The door made a quick beeping sound and I took that as my cue to open the door and shut it behind me. I exhaled, thankful I was able to get out of such a situation. Light footsteps passed down the corridor, I stayed silent for a moment until they had gone. I pulled my mask down, resting my head against the wall.

" _Are you in the room yet_?" I heard Namjoon's voice through my earpiece.

"Yeah I am." I spoke, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

" _Okay, you remember which weapons to grab_?" Namjoon questioned.

"I think so." I said as I gazed around the room. It was filled to the brim with hundreds of different guns and weapons, from 9mms to MP5s, and pocket knives to bulky baseball bats.

With only a huge black gym bag, I knew I'd be able to get what was taken and maybe a little extra. After scanning the room for the second time, I approached the guns, grabbing some hand guns, shotguns and a several sniper rifles. Then I approached the other weapons, snatching a machete and a few hand knives. I forcefully stuffed the weapons into my bag, casually taking one hand gun before holstering it in the back of my jeans.

Before I could make my next move, I noticed a quiet beep and quickly looked to see where it was coming from. _A fucking security camera_? _How the hell did I not notice it before_? _Has it really been 16 minutes and 32 seconds already_?

Confused and caught a little off guard, I rapidly took out the hand gun I had previously holstered and shot the camera down. _Now I was running on borrowed time_. Knowing going back the way I came would be a mistake, I searched the ceiling for some sort of vent access. _Nope_. There were no windows. _This is gonna be fucking great_. My **only** choice was to go the way I came.

"Yoongi, is there anyone out on the ground floor right now?" I asked, pressing the earpiece a little to improve the clarity of his voice.

" _A few people are about, but do what you need to do, make sure no one is able to recognise you, alright_?" He informed me.

I exhaled deeply and pulled my mask back up. **Here goes nothing**.

**• • •**


	5. Escape Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is in a tricky situation, can the rest of BTS help him get out unnoticed?

**• • •**  
_**Chapter 5: Escape Route** _

_**__________________** _   
_**Kim Taehyung** _

Un-holstering the handgun I had previously hidden away, I clenched the gym bag's strap tightly from over my shoulder, my hand nearing the door's handle.

Touching the cold metal of the handle, I slowly opened the door and cast my sight upon the hallway before me. _Empty_. Without a second thought, I flung the door open and rushed out, sprinting down the hallway. I had pushed past a couple people, not stopping to even acknowledge them.

Two men that were talking at the end of the corridor snapped their heads towards me. I aimed my gun at them, pulling the trigger multiple times, shooting them both in the head and swiftly making my way to the open window and jumping out, running as fast as my legs could manage. The rush of adrenaline pulsing through my veins, the feeling of burning became prominent in my throat, my legs ached and my head throbbed a little, yet I didn't care, my main mission now was to get back safely.

Once I was out of sight, I pressed my finger gently on my earpiece. "I made it." I stated breathlessly, my heart beating vigorously as I awaited a response. I readjusted the bag on my shoulder.

"Nice job Tae." Yoongi complimented, I could almost envision his small smile of pride.

"Alright, we're parked up just around the corner from where you are, I'm positive you won't miss us." Namjoon explained.

"Okay.." I acknowledged, nodding to myself and taking a light jog towards the black van.

As soon as I got there, the back doors flung open and Jimin beckoned me. I grasped the bag that was hung over my shoulder and jumped up into the van, lightly tossing the gym bag as far back as I could while Jungkook quickly shut the doors behind me.

"You got everything?" Seokjin asked, looking at the bag and then back at me.

"Everything that was taken, and a few extra things." I smirked.

Seokjin chuckled, "Even better!"

_**Jung Hoseok** _

Myhandsgripped the steering wheelasIdroveawayfromE.C.T'sheadquarters, everyone in the back was talking with one another and that left just me and Yoongi.

Yoongislowly shut his laptop and exhaled.

"Anyonechasing us?" I asked, hoping for an all clear.

"Nope, we're good for now, CCTV is back onand we got away without eyewitnesses." He explained.

"Ah, good."I sighed in relief and subconsciously smiled.

The street lights began to turn on and lightened the dim streets a little bit, the contrast between the darkening sky and the bright, yellow-tinted street lights were exhilarating, it looked as if someone had sprinkled tiny, white flakes of paint against the night sky, creating a field of stars.

"What's our next mission?" I inquired curiously, glancing over at Yoongi for a second before looking back at the road.

"I believeSeokjin and Jungkook have to work together to kill one of E.C.T's CEO's apart from **Yang Daekeun** , who is supposedly the leader. Seokjin will of course provide a distraction and Jungkook will do the killing."

"Wow,that'll be a challenge." I muttered. ****

"Weshould be okay, I can gain access to security and locate a building where Jungkook could shoot from."Yoongi elucidated, he was strangely optimistic.

"Hm." I shrugged slightly.

As we surpassed the bare, abandoned streets, we began to approach our safe house, I parked up and turned off the engine. Everyone got out of the van and made their way inside the house, besides Namjoon and I.

"Do you have some spare number plates?"Namjoon questioned me, analysing the current number plate.

"I think so, I checked over the van before we started our first mission and there were some spare ones in the back." I replied.

"Good, we may need them for future missions, if E.C.T end up finding out about what the number plate is for this vehicle, we'll be able to switch it out with another." He smiled and nodded.

Namjoon and I entered the safe house, everyone had gone to their rooms by the time we got in.

"Have a good night hyung." Namjoon grinned and gently patted my shoulder, walking away to his room.

_**Jeon Jungkook** _

Makingmyway towardsmy desk, I opened the drawer and picked up a small, silver key.When I grasped it in my hand, I walked over to the end of the bed, kneeling down to insert the key into the lock. ' _Click_ '.A smile displayed on my face as it unlocked, placing the key to the side and lifting my bed up.

Various different types of guns and weapons were there to greet me. Before I could decide which gun to check first, my door opened and Taehyung stood there with the stolen bag of weapons slung on his shoulder.

"Hey uh... Where should I put this?"He gestured to the bag.

"Just on the side, I'll check it later.."I replied, looking back at the collection of guns and weapons before me. ****

"Okay."Taehyung gently slipped the bag off of his shoulder and put it down on the floor. It _felt_ as if he wanted to say something, but he left the room before I could ask.

Iexhaled and again looked back at my weapons, picking up one of my favourite guns, my QBU-88 sniper rifle.

As I checked the ammunition, I reloaded the gun and glanced through the scope. _Still works perfectly_. I smiled lightly and placed it on the side, picking up some spare ammo to go with it and also placing it beside the gun.

Safely,I picked up a Jericho 941and checked the magazine before grabbing some spare ammo and placing it by the rifle.

Closingmy bed down, I locked it up again and put the silver key back in my drawer.After putting my sniper rifle and handgun in a safe, easily accessible place, I went for the gym bag, knowing I had to check and verify that we got the weapons that H.I.T wanted retrieved.

I unzippedthe gym bag, looking through everything and making a mental note of everything we took.

Submachine guns  
Semi-automatic/Automatic guns  
Rifles  
Handguns  
Shotguns  
Machine guns  
Carbines  
Machetes  
Knives  
Baseball bats

Youwould've thought that we had ransacked their entire stash of weapons, but that was definitely not the case.

Thankfully we had everything we needed and we didn't miss anything out.

I sighed in relief, a smirk tugging at my lips as I refilled the gym bag with the weapons that were originally in there.

**• • •**


	6. Prudence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS plan for their second mission, and go to great heights to complete it.

**• • •**   
**_ Chapter 6: Prudence_**

**_ __________________ _ **   
**_ Park Jimin_**

I woke up early the next morning, knowing this mission would be a lot more difficult than our last one. Sitting up, I got up out of my bed and made my way towards the mirror, my hair was a little messy but it wasn't a big deal at the moment.

After fixing up and leaving my room, I walked past the main room and through into the kitchen. Jin was the first person I saw, he looked up from his phone and smiled, placing his empty cup on the side.

"You're up early." He started, looking down at his phone to type before looking up and locking it.

"Could say the same to you." I laughed quietly. I grabbed a clean cup and filled it with water, taking a few sips before standing against the counter beside Jin.

"Ready for today's mission?" I asked, glancing at him.

"It's gonna be difficult, but I like a challenge." Jin admitted.

I chuckled, "Yeah it's gonna be tough but I'm sure the worst is yet to come."

"That's a weird way to think about it." Jin furrowed his brows, holding back an amused laugh.

"Hey, don't judge the way I think!" I nudged him, shaking my head and giggling a little.

**_ ___________________**

Again we left our safe house, piling into the van and driving away. Our first move was to find a good place to scope out who we were after. _Either CEO besides_ ** _Yang Daekeun_**. From other conversations, we all knew targeting the stronger CEO of the two would work best, as the apparently _weaker_ one would be unable to handle the pressure, especially while Daekeun would be busy. The stronger CEO was **_Kan Mingyu_** and he was our target. He was a very intelligent man and he occasionally had meetings with foreign CEOs that were allies of E.C.T. Yoongi hacked into Kan Mingyu's registration log at E.C.T last night and set up a fake meeting with him, the person he was meeting was Jin, but he was to be disguised as **_Ryuu Ichirō_** , minister of foreign affairs in the company S.M in Tokyo, Japan. We all knew immediately after this Jin would have to change his appearance, but he didn't seem to mind as this wasn't the first time and he had done it numerous times before.

Hoseok had said there wasafairly tall building that would help upon the assassination, so that was the first place we went to.

Jungkook sat in the front seat beside Hoseok, his sniper rifle in grasp. The rest of us sat in the back, going over the plan to help successfully complete the mission at hand.

"So when we get to the building, Jungkook will be dropped off and then we'll drop you off near E.C.T." Namjoon referred to Jin. "Once you get in there, make your way to the fifth floor where the CEOs are and get in there to distract them."

"Okay, how will Jungkook know when to shoot?" Jin asked.

"And how long will they roughly have to do all of this?" I chimed in.

"Alright alright, one question at a time." Namjoon hushed. "Jin, we still have the ear pieces so everyone will still be able to communicate."

"Jimin, I reckon they have about an hour or so before any suspicions rise." Namjoon explained.

I nodded.

"Will I need to change my appearance after this?" Jin inquired.

"Yes, you may need to, so think about what you'd prefer." Namjoon agreed.

"Okay, I'm here." Hoseok announced.

We all looked to him.

"Right then, Jungkook." Namjoon started as he looked towards him.

Namjoon handed Jungkook an ear piece as he grabbed his sniper rifle and stepped out of the van.

"We'll keep you updated on everything, just make sure you find the correct place." Namjoon explained.

Jungkook nodded with a small smirk on his face before shutting the van doors and making his way to a designated spot.

**_ Jeon Jungkook_**

The building before me was definitely recently abandoned, but I pushed back my pessimistic thoughts and made my way inside. Keeping my guard up, I opened the door and walked down the dark, dingy corridor, it was evident the lights had only been shut off and turning them on would bring attention anyway. Surprisingly, as I pressed the arrow button on the elevator, the doors opened and I walked in.

I glanced at the floor numbers on my side, they ranged from 0 to 8.

I pressed on my ear piece.

"Uh guys, what floor number do I go to?" I asked awkwardly.

" _That's what you have to make a judgement on, go with your gut, I trust you Jungkook_." Namjoon replied, making me feel slightly less uneasy.

I sighed.

Now I had to think logically, I couldn't afford to pick the wrong floor and I had to be ready to aim for the CEO, I didn't have much time and I had to think on the spot.

Hesitatingly, I pressed floor number 6, and as the elevator doors shut, I felt an ominous feeling overcome me.

" **Level 6. Doors opening**."

I left the elevator and glanced at the three doors before me, one on the left, one on the right and one right in front of me.

I pressed my ear piece again.

"Which door leads to where I need to be?" I inquired, knowing an educated guess would do nothing in the situation.

" _Hold on, just bringing up a general view of the building you're in_." Yoongi paused, I could hear the tapping and clicking of his laptop's keyboard and mouse. " _Right hand side takes you to the back end away from E.C.T, and so does the door in front of you, so your best bet is the left door, good luck_." Yoongi elucidated.

"Alright thanks." I answered briefly before heading towards the door to my left.

Opening the door slightly, I leaned in to check if there was anyone in there, the building may have looked abandoned but you can never be too sure. _Yeah, this building is definitely deserted_. This room barely contained any furniture, mould had begun to grow in patches along the ceiling and down the walls.

Knowing I had to be quick, I quickly made my way to the biggest window in the room, conveniently facing E.C.T. I set up my sniper rifle, positioning it so I had a good enough shot and also making sure it was not visible to possible bystanders; I attached a silencer to reduce my chances of getting caught or drawing attention. I began to feel a little more confident. Looking through the scope, I could see Kan Mingyu's office across the street, our target was focusing solely on his computer, typing at a rapid pace and seeming to be invested in the work he had to complete. _Probably emails to other companies or something like that_. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced, pressing on the earpiece.

**_ Kim Seokjin_**

"Alright, you ready Jin?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good luck." Everyone chimed in.

Namjoon handed me my earpiece, which was slightly different to everyone else's, it was less visible to the human eye so unless _very_ close inspection occurs then the plan should continue smoothly.

Once I left the van, Hoseok sped off, looking to find a discreet and nearby place to stay put. Controlling my breathing, I made my way towards E.C.T and approached the entrance.

**_ ___________________**

When I walked in, I noticed it was fairly quiet. Approaching the desk, the receptionist looked up at me with a welcoming smile; I smiled back and informed her of my meeting with Mingyu.

"Ah, Ryuu Ichirō?" The receptionist questioned.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Take a seat, he'll be available in a couple of minutes." She elucidated, gesturing to the black leather sofa behind me.

"Thank you." I smiled faintly and took a seat, practicing some Japanese in my head in case it was needed.

It didn't take long for Mingyu to be available - as told by the receptionist, he was ready in a couple of minutes. _Eager to see me are you?_

I rose from my seat as Mingyu approached me, shaking his hand with some firmness.

"Follow me to my office." He said with a smile.

With nerves rising, I tried my best to appear confident as I let him lead on to his office.

After a few flights of stairs, we finally arrived at his office; he allowed me to walk in first and also shut the door behind me. The strong but soft aroma of coffee hit my nose as I walked in. Sitting down in front of his desk, I looked around at his office curiously. Instantaneously, I noticed security cameras. My eyes wandered to his dark brown desk, which was positioned near three huge windows, letting natural light in and brightening up the office profusely. A small plant, along with a laptop, a few notepads, a mug filled with coffee and a small container filled with pens complimented the dark desk nicely, while two dark brown leather chairs occupied the desk in front and behind it. To complete the decor, a larger plant sat in the corner of the room, beside a two-seated black sofa and paired with a white coffee table. His office wasn't too big, but it was certainly homely.

"I'm surprised to see you so early Ryuu!" Mingyu started, offering me a seat as he sat behind his desk. "Didn't we plan to meet in May?"

"We did, but an important meeting came up for that date, so I had to reschedule pretty quickly." I chuckled.

Mingyu laughed a little too, and proceeded to ask questions.

"So why so soon? What do we need to discuss?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.

"Well, I think we should work together and invest in getting more weapons." I suggested, mentally thanking myself for such quick thinking.

" _Nice cover, that was pretty quick._ " I heard Namjoon through my ear piece.

I held back a smile discreetly as I waited for Mingyu's response.

"You think so? What kind?" He inquired.

"Fast-firing weapons, preferably automatic guns." I explained. "They work pretty well, and there's more pros than cons with its uses."

"Good point." He agreed. "H.I.T already stole a mass load of our weapons, should we steal them back?"

I refrained letting any shock or similar emotions show on my face as I quickly thought up of a response.

" _Whatever you do, do not agree with him, motion him away from that idea immediately._ " Yoongi warned.

"It depends." I began. "Are you really looking to endure a long stealing match? Or would you rather get weapons without repercussions?"

Mingyu opened his mouth to speak but I spoke before him.

"I suggest making deals with other companies, there shouldn't be any problems unless you make a dodgy deal, it's your best bet if you want my honest opinion." I finished.

" _Alright, I'm about to shoot, make sure you act scared._ " Jungkook cautioned me.

**• • •**


	7. Decimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS complete their second mission

**• • •**   
**_ Chapter 7:  _ ** _**Decimated** _

**_ __________________ _ **   
**_ Kim Seokjin _ **

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for what was to come. Everything began to almost fade out as I paid no attention to Mingyu's words and went through a quick plan in my head; yet I still tried to maintain a focused expression on my face meanwhile.

_3_

_2_

_1_

**SMASH! SHATTER!**

As the sound of smashing glass rung throughout my ears, I jumped violently and immediately noticed the bullet wound through Mingyu's skull. _Nice shot Jungkook._ I disguised my smirk inwardly and let out a loud yell moments after I ' **realised** ' Mingyu was dead. An alarm sounded throughout the entire building.

I ran straight towards the door of the office, ignoring the quiet conversation going on through my earpiece and concentrating on getting out of the building. With an impression of shock, I bumped into an employee on my way out, immediately triggering my acting skills and knowing very well that I was being watched.

"M-Mingyu... Mingyu is dead," I shrieked, pretending to be in a serious state of shock. "There was a shooter, from outside."

"Everyone is evacuating as we speak, there's a hideout room on the ground floor, make your way there." The guy explained, "Be careful."

"Thank you." I bowed in respect and made my way towards the elevator.

Just when I thought I wouldn't get a chance to be alone, the lift doors opened and there was no one there, I sighed in relief and walked in, letting the doors close. Taking a quick glance around the elevator, I noticed no security cameras or audio devices and quickly decided to communicate with Yoongi before the lift reached its stop.

"Yoongi, switch off the security cameras on the ground floor for about 15 minutes please." I elucidated.

" _With pleasure._ " He chuckled.

I smirked and waited for the lift to reach the ground floor, when it did, the doors opened and I saw plenty of people running down the corridors to get to the hideout room. Glancing at the security cameras, I noticed there was no blinking red light (which meant they were off) and I began to feel more confident. I played along with the current scenario and while no one was paying attention I sprinted out of the building and began to look for the getaway van.

"I'm out, where are you guys at?" I asked, just beginning to catch my breath.

" _Same place as last time_." Namjoon stated.

"Jungkook? Are you out of that building?" I inquired, wanting to know that he was okay.

" _Yeah, I made it back to the van about 5-10 minutes ago_." Jungkook reassured me.

"Alright, good." I sighed in relief and smiled.

**_ Kim Namjoon _ **

Jimin quickly flung open the van doors as Seokjin hopped in, within seconds our van sped away and we were finally out of sight.

"Great job Seokjin and Jungkook, that's our second mission complete." I smiled, feeling relieved that the plan went smoother than expected.

They both nodded in acknowledgement before someone else spoke up.

"Everything definitely went better than expected, good job." Yoongi started, "However, I do think we may need to lay low for a day or so to keep suspicions to a minimum."

"I agree," Hoseok chimed in, focusing on getting back to the safe house. "Our deadline is early morning on Monday, we have enough time to take a couple days off to disguise ourselves a bit, change registration plates, appearances etcetera."

"Okay then, we'll take Wednesday and Thursday to rest, create another plan and change a few things, does that sound good?" I announced.

Everyone concurred.

**____________________**

Once we arrived back at the safe house, we all took a few moments to rest; it had been a long day.

"You did well today Seokjin, nice job!" Hoseok smiled and complimented him.

"Thanks," He replied. "I'm pleasantly surprised myself."

"Have you decided what colour to dye your hair to yet?" Hoseok asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet but I'm leaning towards a dark colour, like black or something. I haven't had that colour for a while now have I?" He explained, a nostalgic smile appearing on his face.

"Ah! I remember that, it was iconic." Hoseok laughed.

"Is everyone going to dye their hair? In case anyone else has been spotted?" Seokjin inquired, scratching the back of his neck.

"That may be a good idea actually..." I chimed in. "Who knows if any of us could've been spotted by E.C.T."

"True."

"Yeah I agree."

"Glad we're on the same page about this, I'll let everyone know." I stated. "And Hoseok?

"Yeah, what's up?" He questioned, turning to look at me as he almost walked away.

"Meet me outside in about five minutes, we'll need to switch the number plate." I instructed.

"You got it." He nodded, walking into the other room where everyone else was.

**_ Jung Hoseok _ **

A cold breeze brushed past my neck and made me shiver slightly as I leaned on the wall on the porch, waiting for Namjoon. The early evening sky had already began to darken and it was peaceful out, a few birds creating quiet chirps of conversation as the day came to a close.

Just as I had finished admiring my surroundings, Namjoon finally came out from the house.

"Alright, let's change this number plate." He smirked.

I followed Namjoon towards the van, opening the back doors and accessing a compartment hidden under one of the back seats. As the compartment was unlocked and now wide open, I picked up the collection of random number plates, favouring one of them and grasping the other identical one right when Namjoon handed me the current number plates that were being used. Once I'd safely put the old number plates in the compartment, I closed it up and made sure it was not visible unless further inspection was put to it. I provided Namjoon with the new number plates, he gratefully fastened them to the vehicle and it was as if the number plates had not been touched in the first place.

Closing the van doors, we both headed back inside.

**• • •**


	8. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS obtain new disguises

**• • •**   
**_ Chapter 8: Change _ **

**_ __________________ _ **   
**_ Min Yoongi _ **

Eliminating all possible distractions, I was left to my own mind haven, scribbling down whatever I was thinking inside my notebook. I had to keep a clear head, I couldn't let my own pessimistic thoughts consume me. For a moment I stopped and leaned back, looking at my notes - yet without hesitation (like every other page I had hastily written) I tore it out, crumpled it and tossed it in the trash can. It was my own mechanism for collecting any pathetic thoughts and just forgetting about them.

As I leaned forward to continue, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I calmly responded.

The door opened quietly and Jimin poked his head through, a curious glance appearing on his face as he entered my room.

"Hey Yoongi.." He greeted me, a small smile appearing on his face. "When are you planning to dye your hair?"

"Ugh. Do I have to?" I groaned with annoyance. I preferred my natural hair - what was the point in dyeing it?

Jimin chuckled, "Yes, everyone has to. E.C.T could've seen any of us. It's just to be sure that they don't make a connection."

"Alright, alright. Fine." I gave up and rolled my eyes, accepting that I had to dye my hair.

There was a short pause before Jimin spoke again.

"Anyway, everyone is sorting out what colour they want." Jimin continued. "You coming?"

"I guess..." I sighed, closing my notebook, putting my pen away and getting up from my chair.

After shutting my door, I followed Jimin down the hallway, arriving in the living room where everyone else was talking, surrounding the collection of box dyes.

The dark carpeted floor spread out across the living room, complimenting the white walls and making the room appear much bigger than it was. Averagely sized windows also added to the effect as during the day time, they let in lots of natural light and made the room appear brighter. Two black sofas were perched, two metres apart, facing each other. Jungkook and Hoseok occupied one sofa while Namjoon, Taehyung and Seokjin sat on the other. In front of them, a glass table with black steel legs stood proudly before them, holding the various box dyes on its surface.

"So.." I started, "What terrible colour choices do we have?" I asked sarcastically.

"They're not that bad Yoongi." Namjoon mused, "There's blonde, dark blue, light brown, black, red, medium brown and grey."

"I call dibs on the red." Taehyung announced with his cheerful grin.

"Kinda want to try the blonde." Seokjin decided.

"So much for your idea of going with darker hair." Hoseok laughed, clearly referencing a previous conversation they must've had.

"Ah whatever, I'll look good anyway." Seokjin smirked. "Who's the real winner here?"

"I admire your confidence." Hoseok replied, his dimples becoming more prominent as he smiled.

As I looked at the box dyes that were remaining, I wasn't so sure what I'd go for - since I was going to have to dye my hair, I kind of wanted to go for something different and a little more outside the box.

"I'll go for grey, I wanna see how it looks." I thought out loud.

"Alright then, that leaves black, dark blue, light brown and medium brown." Namjoon stated.

"Eh, I'll go natural again.." Hoseok said as he leaned forward to reach for the black box dye.

Without saying a word, Jimin picked up the light brown box dye and inquisitively glanced over it.

"I'll stick with what I know looks good." Jungkook chuckled as he picked up the medium brown box dye.

"I'm pretty sure you've tried every single shade of brown." Taehyung smirked.

"That's debatable." Jungkook shook his head with a smile, "My hair is too sensitive for bleach, we've established this." He pouted.

"I guess I'm going dark blue then huh?" Namjoon beamed as he picked up the remaining box dye.

**_ Kim Taehyung _ **

Although it was pretty late in the night by now, we all decided now would be the best time to dye our hair. So that we had some form of disguise before we started our next mission. 

I stared at the box dye in my hands, it was titled **Flame Red**. _That's a little cringy, could've picked a better name._ Chuckling to myself, I stood up from the sofa, ready to dye my hair. I was interested in how it would look. Conveniently, the safe house had seven bedrooms which were accompanied with their own private en-suite.

"Alright, let's do this." Namjoon announced, as everyone began to disperse towards their own bathrooms.

Walking upstairs, I immediately made my way to my room, nervous and excited to see how this new colour would look on me. Once I found myself in my bathroom, I opened the box dye and followed the instructions. Before that though, I took one last glance at my brown locks that were intertwined with green, emerald-like highlights. _Time for an upgrade._

**____________________**

Shining prominently, the sun blasted through my blinds, causing me to wake up and open my eyes. I got up and stretched, thankful for having such a decent night's sleep. After standing up, I went to the bathroom and rinsed my face with cold water to wake myself up a little more. I was slightly startled by my own reflection. _Heh, this'll take some getting used to._

Curious as to how the others looked, I headed downstairs, it was only until I reached the living room that I realised I was the last one to wake up. Everybody looked so different, I almost didn't recognise them.

"Good morning Taehyung." Namjoon smiled, sipping his coffee, "How'd you sleep?" His messy hair was dyed a cool, dark blue.

"Pretty well." I responded with a smirk.

"The red hair suits you." Jimin remarked, running his hand through his light brown hair.

"As does your brown hair." I returned with a grin, going to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Oh, when you're done in there Tae, come into the living room; we need to discuss what is happening for our next mission so we're ready." Namjoon explained, washing his mug, drying it and placing it in the cupboard.

"Yeah, no problem." I answered.

Now that our appearances had been taken care of, our next focus was on the following mission to complete...

**• • •**


	9. Prying Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next mission begins..

**• • •**   
**_ Chapter 9: Prying Eyes _ **

**_ __________________ _ **   
**_ Park Jimin _ **

The entire day went like a blur. Before we knew it, it was Friday and midnight had arrived, we had a plan and we were near E.C.T headquarters. 

Our plan was fairly simple. Posing as a maintenance guy, I would first go in and let the receptionist know that I was here to repair a light fixture. Previously, Yoongi hacked into E.C.T's electricity mains and cut off one of the light fixtures on floor 7 - very close to the room containing the _top secret_ files. He also disabled several cameras on floor 7 prior to our mission so that there would be no traces. But as there are lots of cameras on different floors, the disabling of some cameras would most likely be invisible at night. After completing this, he left a _receptionist's note_ on one of the computers, notifying the next receptionist on shift that a few maintenance guys would be showing up to E.C.T the following day. He made sure it looked legit and that no suspicious employee would believe it was a forgery. 

While I'm supposedly _re-installing_ the light fixture, I have to use my tools to lock pick the file room. Once it's open, Yoongi and Taehyung will have arrived in their maintenance uniform, posing as my trainees. While the light fixture is being _repaired_ , Yoongi and Taehyung would have to sneak into the file room. Yoongi will have to try to disable the cameras from his current position. _This is where it would become treacherous..._ In the time Taehyung has to retrieve all the files about H.I.T, Yoongi and I have to stay alert. If the plan goes smoothly, we should all be able to get out of there as soon as possible without interference. If not, it will make things a lot more difficult than expected.

Namjoon went over the plan with everyone in the van, while Taehyung, Yoongi and I were preparing ourselves to begin the mission. We needed to appear as genuine as possible. Although our acting skills weren't as immaculate as Seokjin's, we had a few tricks up our sleeves and we were given advice by the _perfect actor_ himself.

**_ __________________ _ **

  
I walked towards E.C.T headquarters with caution, my heart pounding in my ears. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. With my duffel bag of **tools** , my left hand grasped the fabricated handle tightly - it almost slipped out of my hand due to the mass amounts of sweat that had formed. Re-positioning the cap on my head, I tried my best to forget about the uncomfortable uniform I had on.

Approaching the main entrance, I strolled through the automatic glass doors with a forced sense of confidence. Immediately, the receptionist's desk greeted me. The atmosphere appeared to be much more tense than Seokjin had described it, which made me even more nervous; I knew I had to act oblivious from the moment I walked in.

The receptionist looked up at me with big, brown eyes as I reached the desk. "Oh hello! Are you a part of the maintenance crew that is fixing the light fixture on floor 7?"

Flashing a charming smile, I responded. "Yes, two of my trainees will be arriving soon too if that's okay?"

"Of course, we appreciate all the help." The receptionist beamed, her crescent-like eyes displaying sincerity. "Just sign here please." She handed me a pen and clipboard, clearly to keep track of who is entering and exiting the building.

I nodded, putting down my duffel bag momentarily and signing _a_ name down.

**_ Seo Hyojun _ **

Handing back the clipboard and pen, I picked up my bag of tools and listened to the receptionist's further instructions.

"Okay, so the elevator is just down the hall." She explained, "When should I be expecting your trainees to arrive?"

"About fifteen minutes from now." I replied.

"Alright, thank you."

The conversation ended as quickly as it started, and thus I made my way towards the elevator down the hall.

Once the elevator arrived at the ground floor, I entered, relieved that I was the only person to be in there. Luckily for me, there were no cameras or audio devices.

"Suga, V, there's a signing clipboard when you first enter, so be wary of that and have a name prepared." I announced calmly, using their nicknames to keep their identities a disguise, _just in case_.

" _You got it_."

" _Thanks for informing us_."

"No worries, see you soon." I finished, just as the elevator reached floor 7.

**PING!**

Revealing the corridor, the elevator doors opened. I stepped out and made my way to where the light fixture was supposed to be, conveniently in front of the file room door. Swallowing the lump in my throat as I arrived at the light fixture, I hid my fears and placed my duffel bag down gently. With subtlety, I glanced around the corridor, acknowledging that the security cameras were already down, but being aware that anyone could walk through the corridor at anytime. A small step ladder was leaning against the wall. _They were certainly awaiting my arrival_.

Crouched down to access my bag; I unfastened it, grabbed a screwdriver, sneaking out a few bobby pins, and I zipped it up quick enough to avoid any suspicions. Grabbing the step ladder that was leaning against the wall, I positioned it underneath the light fixture. Stepping up and unscrewing some nails, i took down a minor attachment; that made it look like I was doing some work. My hands seized a fairly long metal bar from the fixture and placed it carefully on the floor after I had gotten down from the step ladder.

A quick scan of my surroundings was all I needed before I was already onto what I do best. _Lock picking_.

With my bobby pins at hand, I slid my screwdriver into my jacket pocket. Now was the best time to be aware of my surroundings, since anybody could easily catch me in the act. Persisting attentively on the initial first step of the plan, I became alert - even at the slightest sound that could be portrayed as something to intrude on the plan. Finally, the door was unlocked.

Pretending to talk on my phone, I proceeded with the mission. "I'm in need of Order No. **715** for E.C.T's maintenance work."

" _On it_."

I smirked.

**• • •**


	10. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While completing their mission, they run into someone.

**• • •**  
_**Chapter 10:** _ _ **Interference**_

_**__________________** _   
_**Min Yoongi** _

Alongside Taehyung, we walked towards E.C.T, thoughts of doubt and self consciousness overtaking my mind. Sensing my discomfort, he literally spoke my mind.

"These uniforms suck." Taehyung groaned.

"You can say that again." I chuckled lightly, becoming frequently irritated by my jacket.

Being greeted by the obnoxious receptionist, Taehyung and I noted down our fake names on the clipboard - the woman then directed us to the elevator. Heaving internal sighs of relief, we entered and ascended to the 7th floor, finally reuniting with Jimin. _Or should I say_ _ **Hyojun**_?

"So, what needs repairing on this fixture?" Taehyung asked curiously, holding onto a hand sized box, which I assumed was Order No. **715**. 

"Just a light bulb, maybe a few decorative features that might need some touch ups." Jimin explained. "Other than that we're good as gold."

"Alright, well, you're the professional here." I held in a laugh.

"Yeah." Jimin grinned. "You guys just _hang back_ , watch and learn."

Taehyung and I nodded in acknowledgement. 

Silently and while no one was watching, I fell back into the file room. _One in, another to go_.

Darkness was completely surrounding me. Thin strips of light cut through the room, giving it a minimal glow. Removing my rucksack from my shoulders, I picked up my trusty flashlight, just as Taehyung stepped quietly into the room. And right on cue, he switched the blinds, so now there was no more light shining through, this also meant there was no one to spy on us either.

I turned on my flashlight, throwing it to Taehyung for him to find the crucial files while I took my laptop from my backpack. 

Since there were no tables or dependable surfaces, I placed it carefully on the floor, opening it up and immediately beginning to access the security cameras to check if they were still offline on the 7th floor.

"All is well at the moment." I stated quietly. The room we were in wasn't sound proof, so any loud noises could bring unwanted attention to _**Hyojun**_ _._

Quietly, Taehyung was flicking through multiple filing drawers, it appeared he was having some trouble.

"This is certainly not as easy as I was expecting." He sighed.

"What's the problem?" I asked, slightly agitated that we had already ran into a problem.

"Each filing cabinet has information on a company per drawer, since E.C.T has covered **a lot** of corporations, there's probably five to ten filing cabinets in here somewhere.." Taehyung explained.

I groaned, "Fucks sake.." Leaning my head back, I exhaled. "You gotta be quick V, these cameras won't be off for long and Hyojun can't stay occupied on the fixture for longer than necessary."

"I know, I know." He sighed, his pace becoming a bit faster as he worked to find the crucial files about H.I.T.

" _Speed it up guys, the corridor's becoming busier_." Jimin whispered. " _We've got company_."

"I fucking get it, let me do my job!" Taehyung hissed, he sounded stressed.

At this point, my nerves began racking up, I hadn't been this nervous during a mission in ages. Yet here we were now. I felt a lump form in my throat. _What if we really can't do this?_

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a flurry of papers falling to the floor, Taehyung threw his hands up in frustration.

"None of these are about H.I.T!" He seethed, running his hand through his red hair in defeat.

"Just keep at it V, you're good at this stuff, we haven't failed missions in a good couple of years now." I tried my best to reassure him, but clearly my efforts went to waste.

"Wow. Did you _forget_ about our mission in **Luzon**?" Taehyung retaliated quietly, sarcasm dripping from his words.

I opened my mouth to answer back but was interrupted by a firm voice through the earpiece.

" _Enough with the arguing guys, we've got a mission at hand, save the bullshit for later_!" Namjoon instructed, a strong tone to his voice. This made Taehyung and I sigh in compliance.

_**__________________** _

_**Park Jimin** _

Despite feeling tense over Yoongi and Taehyung's brief argument, I remained in character, taking a few deep breaths to persevere through this mission. Twisting a screw out of its place with my trusty screwdriver, I acted as if I was doing some work. _At this point I was just taking the fixture apart and putting it back together again_. However, I had to look like I was doing **something** useful.

Concerned and possibly a bit too aware of my surroundings, I felt a pair of eyes analysing me. My hands kept a hold of the fixture above me that was now one screw down; I shifted my gaze naturally to the suspicious individual.

She was a fairly short woman but seemed to average out upon a further glance. Her dark, straight hair framed her face and tucked behind one ear, showing her face shape in more detail. A black, notably expensive, fabricated dress shaped her physique in a form fitting way. There was no doubt she had a high profile in E.C.T. With striking, brown-grey eyes, a mildly confused expression appeared on her face, curious at what I was doing.

"Heh, amazing, how many times is that light fixture gonna break in a month?" The woman lightly smirked and chuckled, crossing her arms.

I laughed and played along, "A lot more than necessary apparently." Turning back to face the fixture, I held it carefully as I continued unscrewing the nails that were keeping it all together.

"What's wrong with it now?" She questioned, stepping forward and staring at me, or more specifically what I had planned to do.

"I think the light bulb has blown, so I'm just taking the fixture apart to replace it." I explained, making everything up as I went along and adding some logic to it. "There's an awful lot of architecture for a fixture." I joked.

"What do you expect from a company with a lot of money?" The woman flashed a small smile, "I bet this makes your job _so_ much easier."

"Unfortunately so." I grinned.

Studying her body language, I noticed she was holding a small, black notebook that faintly branded the colours orange and blue in the size of a stamp. _This made me extremely suspicious, yet I knew gesturing towards it would blow my cover, why did she have H.I.T's official colours on her notebook?_

Immediately, she seemed to have caught on that I had spotted the colours on her notebook. In the blink of an eye she flipped it around and held it tighter, hiding it away from me and anyone else who could pass by. Opening her mouth to say something, she was disrupted by a co-worker stepping out of a nearby room, a few yards away from us. 

"Miss Kim?" A short lady who was also dressed in formal attire and looked to be an assistant, called out. " **Dalhwan** -nim has found a connection." 

_Dalhwan?? Isn't he the head leader of security?!_

' **Miss Kim** ' glanced at me with a gentle smile, the expression in her eyes telling me a different story, but I couldn't quite catch on. 

Without another word, she walked away, the sound of her heels fading out as she entered another room.

**• • •**


	11. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While leaving E.C.T, does security catch on to their motives?

**• • •**   
**_ Chapter  _ ** **_ 11: Retrieval _ **

**_ __________________ _ **   
**_ Kim Taehyung _ **

  
Frantically searching through different cabinet drawers while trying to remain as quiet as possible, my lack of motivation caught up to me.

"You need to calm down V." Yoongi suggested firmly, "If you panic anymore than you are now then you'll end up hyperventilating. Just take a damn breath." I could hear the strain in his voice, he too was on the verge of losing it.

At this point I was seeing red, my own anger combined with the thought of not being able to complete our mission was almost overwhelming me. It was the type of anger that gave you unnecessary bouts of energy and made you feel jittery, or at least that was the best way to explain it. For a moment I stopped, shut my eyes and took a deep, slow breath, trying to retrieve any semblance of control. I needed to get my tranquillity back.

It had been nearly an hour and still no progress was made towards finding the files regarding H.I.T, the urge to give up was frighteningly strong - but still, I persisted and kept to it.

Reaching the 31st cabinet, I opened the first drawer.

** -FILES ON S.M- **

**STRENGTHS**

**WEAKNESSES**

**LINKS**

**CONTACT**

_Wow... They even have files on S.M, there's no uncertainty that E.C.T would be suspicious of them now after our last mission here._

I moved on to the second drawer.

**-FILES ON J.Y.P-**

**STRENGTHS**

**WEAKNESSES**

**LINKS**

**CONTACT**

Then the third drawer.

** -FILES ON Y.G- **

**STRENGTHS**

**WEAKNESSES**

**LINKS**

**CONTACT**

With false hope, I grasped the handle of the fourth drawer, expecting an indie mafia company...

** -FILES ON H.I.T- **

**STRENGTHS**

**WEAKNESSES**

**BTS**

**KARD**

**LINKS**

**CONTACT**

A wave of relief hit me as I finally came across the cabinet I was so desperately looking for. However, a few things confused me a little. _What was KARD doing in this cabinet? Didn't they leave H.I.T? And more importantly, why was there designated file sections for BTS and KARD? Are we_ _ **that**_ _significant to E.C.T. that we need fully fledged files about us?_

Understanding that H.I.T would probably scold us for prying through crucial files, I forced my curiosity to die down and I looked up to find Yoongi.

"Suga, pass me the duffel bag." I instructed quietly.

"You found the files?" He inquired in a low voice, sliding the bag towards me at the same time.

"Yep, they've got a lot more on us than any other company they've investigated." I explained, grabbing the files section by section to stuff them into the duffel bag.

" _The duffel bag might be a dead giveaway considering Jimin already has a bag with him and E.C.T will probably do security checks on his bag before he leaves._ " Namjoon started, " _I suggest sending the bag through ventilation, there's an outside grate that is large enough and accessible, which links directly to the file room fortunately enough. So Jungkook is going to travel through and collect the bag from you both. You got that?_ " It was a lot to take in, but we managed to get our heads around it in the nick of time.

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Let's do this." I stated with a confident smirk.

**____________________**

Precisely as I finished packing the files into my duffel bag, I zipped it up and then began looking for the vent access. 

I switched on my flashlight again and tracked it across the walls of the file room. Conveniently beside the cabinet I had just ransacked, a metal grate had been enforced into the wall, a dark, hollow entrance lurking behind it.

"I think I found it." I murmured.

"That's good, does it need to be pried open?" Yoongi asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

"Maybe.." I investigated the grate as I spoke, which made my speech sound slower than usual since I was focusing on something else.

Just to be sure, Yoongi handed me a small pickaxe. 

With further inspection, the grate seemed pretty solid. Almost immediately, I grabbed the pickaxe, forcing the smaller edge into a gap in the grate and tugging hard. It took an immense amount of strength but finally I managed to open it, and at a faint noise level.

" _The outside vent is only a few yards away from us, I've managed to disable the surveillance cameras by the vent access on the secondary laptop and Jungkook is getting ready to go and grab the bag_." Namjoon explained, " _Give us a shout when you're all set_."

"Does Jungkook know the layout of the vent?" I questioned in a low voice.

"Not completely, but he'll be taking some equipment with him anyway."

** _Jeon Jungkook_ **

Leaving the van with discreet caution, I made my way towards the vent access. Plenty of bushes and trees covered this side of the E.C.T building. _I certainly got lucky here_. My rucksack, carrying my harness equipment if necessary, lay heavily on my back. Crouched down and almost ready, I slung my bag off of my back and opened it quietly.

" **18-5-1-4-25**." I mumbled audibly enough for my group to hear.

" _Alright, make your way up in a couple of minutes and I should be good to hand you the bag_." Taehyung stated in a soft tone.

"Noted." I replied.

Promptly and with a sense of calmness, I grabbed my harness and put it on as quick as I could. Unscrewing the large vent grate, I placed it against the wall beside the gap. Staying alert, I cautiously placed my rucksack in the vent, pushing it further down to give myself room to squeeze in. 

After taking a few deep breaths, I crawled in, gently jolting my rucksack along. The vent started off as a lengthy pathway, without any turns or drops. Moments later, I reached a junction, where the vent continued on ahead of me but also went further upwards. When I looked up, I saw Taehyung poking his head out of the vent section several metres up. To avoid suspicions we still communicated through the earpiece.

" _Should I slide the bag down or are you climbing up_?" Taehyung asked, as he examined the drop it would take.

"Climbing would be too loud.. I have a better idea." I started, being sure to keep my voice at a low level.

" _What were you thinking_?"

"I'm gonna toss my rope up to you, if you grab it and wrap it securely around that hook-like metal piece in the top of the vent near you and then tie it to the duffel bag, we can transport it safely and with no noise." I elucidated.

" _Good thinking_!" Taehyung complimented, I could almost hear his grin.

I chucked the rope up to Taehyung and he grasped it instantaneously, tying it around the hook and then tying it to the duffel bag's handle. As he carefully pushed the bag off of the vent's ledge, he pulled down on the rope to lower it while I slowly released my grip. Falling at ease, the duffel bag swept the sides of the vent a couple of times, making us wince in concern of being caught. 

Thankfully, a few minutes later, the precious duffel bag had reached my safe hands. I untied the rope from the handle and Taehyung untied the rope from the hook.

"Have fun getting out V." I chuckled as I looked up at him.

" _Shut up_." He laughed softly, " _Just make sure you get that bag safely back to the group_."

Extracting the duffel bag from the vent, I packed my rope into my rucksack and made my way out. When I was finally back outside, I took off my harness and closed up the vent grate again. _Thank god I didn't need that harness, that would've been too much effort_.

** _Park Jimin_ **

Beginning to pack away my things, the corridor had finally died down and there wasn't another soul to be seen. 

" **7-15**." I spoke, pretending to read the order number on the box.

In the blink of an eye, Yoongi and Taehyung were outside of the file room, managing to look like the clueless trainees that had entered previously. 

"Everything is as we left it." Yoongi whispered. 

"Good." I replied back with a smile, "We're not out of the woods just yet though."

Tool bag in grasp, I picked up the already opened cardboard box that had the 'broken' bulb inside where order no. 7-15 had been previously.

All three of us walking together, we made our way downstairs and signed out, but before we could leave, our bags had to be searched.

"Hand me your bags please." The security guard instructed firmly.

We obeyed his word without hesitation. I gave him my duffel bag first.

Rummaging through my bag, it felt almost like the guard was trying to find something suspicious. Yet he had no luck, all he came across were a bunch of different tools and the broken bulb in the box I was holding.

Taehyung looked a little uneasy as Yoongi handed the guard his rucksack. And that's when it hit me... _Doesn't Yoongi always carry his laptop with him_??

Before I had a chance to postpone anything, the guard had already opened his bag. Shockingly, the only thing left in there was a water bottle, a notepad and a pen. _Wonder how he managed to hide that_.

Once the bag checks were over and done with, Taehyung, Yoongi and I peacefully left E.C.T and made our way towards the rest of our group.

• • •


	12. Victory Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung, Jimin and Jin sort the files they retrieved from E.C.T. While the rest of BTS begin planning their next mission, but it's more intricate than they anticipated.

**• • •**   
**_ Chapter  _ ** **_ 12: Victory Calls _ **

**_ __________________ _ **

** _Min Yoongi_ **

With smirks plastered to our faces, Jimin, Taehyung and I made our way back, conveniently finding Jungkook as we arrived.

"Good work today you guys." He smiled, opening the van door and letting us in before hopping in himself.

"You did well too Jungkook." Taehyung chimed in.

Once we entered the van, Hoseok started the engine and sped off. To avoid suspicions, I grabbed my laptop from my bag and turned it on, beginning to fix the cameras back to the way they were. I felt everyone's confused gaze upon me, yet I stayed focused on what I was doing before I asked anything. Closing my laptop and putting it away afterwards, Jimin opened his mouth to talk.

"How did you manage to hide your laptop during the bag checks?" He inquired, his puzzled look remained on me.

Letting out a light chuckle, I glanced across at Jimin.

"My bag has a hidden compartment specifically for this laptop, so whenever I venture out during missions I can safely enclose it in a concealed space." I explained, taking off my cap that was a part of my uniform. "Can't wait to get out of these crappy clothes." I muttered.

Jimin smiled in acknowledgement, laughing at my last statement. "You and me both."

"What was all that numerical code you guys came up with?" Hoseok queried from the front of the van, Seokjin sat in the passenger seat beside him.

"Essentially it's a way of communicating and letting people know what's happening." Jungkook started.

"It's fairly simple once you've gotten the idea, and I think we may need it for future missions too." Taehyung added.

"The way the code works is that each number is assigned to a letter, in the same order as the alphabet." Namjoon began to elucidate. "So 1 would be A, 2 would be B, etcetera."

"Mm care to give me an example?" Hoseok grinned, looking into the rear view mirror for a split second.

"Order 7-15 is good example from our mission today, with 7 being G and 15 being O, it's a pretty obvious message when you think about it." Namjoon stated.

"Ah I get it now." Hoseok exclaimed.

** _Kim Seokjin_ **

Subsequently, we all made it back to the safe house. It had been an awfully long day, but we still had work to do. 

Dropping the duffel bag gently on the glass table, Hoseok unzipped it to reveal the immense load of documents that Taehyung had previously stuffed into the bag. Everyone sighed. It looked like way too much effort to deal with.

"You could've packed this a _little_ easier Tae.." Yoongi groaned.

"We were running low on time I had to be quick." Taehyung snapped in reply, running his hand through his red hair.

"It's fine guys, we can deal with this." Namjoon tried to be positive. "We've done worse, no?"

Four responses of retaliation almost belted out across the room. I stayed silent and Yoongi rolled his eyes. Immediately, the arguing was put to an end.

"GUYS!" Namjoon yelled, making everyone shut up. "It's. Fine." He continued slowly. "We can split each folder per person."

"Sounds good." I agreed, trying to ease the hint of tension in the room. "There are two extra sections as well right?"

"Yes there are. It's a little unusual, but bare with it for now." Namjoon acknowledged the atypical nature of the extra sections about KARD and BTS.

"How are we that significant to them though?" Jungkook questioned, interlocking his hands and resting his arms on his thighs.

All Namjoon could do was shrug, yet still he opened his mouth to provide an answer for his hyung. 

"Maybe they see us as a potential threat? They understand what we're capable of?" He suggested, of course not knowing their true intent for having such peculiar information inside a file dedicated to the company we worked for.

Jungkook nodded, but it was a minuscule motion - either he was deep in thought, or wasn't convinced by Namjoon's answer.

"Anyway." He directly changed the subject. "We have six sections to deal with and there's seven of us but we also need to create a plan for the next mission."

"What are you thinking?" Jimin asked.

"Taehyung, you can handle the strengths and weaknesses. Jimin, you can organise the links and contact information. Jin, you can sort out the file sections on BTS and KARD." Namjoon instructed. "Yoongi, Jungkook and Hoseok, you guys follow me for a minute."

After Namjoon had portrayed his thoughts, three of the guys left the room with him, leaving Jimin, Taehyung and I to order the files correctly.

**_ Jung Hoseok _ **

Walking into another space (similar to the conference rooms in H.I.T but at a smaller scale) we all sat down at the rectangular shaped, glass table that was hastily placed in the middle of the room.

On the right hand side of the room, in front of the table, a large white board proudly displayed itself to anyone that walked in; it had been fixed into the wall and this gave the room a more professional manner. The walls were a light blue/grey and the carpet was dark brown.

"Right so, we need a plan. Any basic ideas to begin with?" Namjoon started. 

"Well, we're gonna have to approach this mission quite differently to our previous ones." Yoongi mumbled, crossing his arms in thought. 

"Yeah, isn't Daekeun's office on the far side of E.C.T? Like opposite to where Mingyu's office was?" I asked in confusion. 

Namjoon nodded. I felt Jungkook tense up beside me. 

"Does that mean I have to _actually_ walk into the building?" Jungkook questioned, his voice filled with a frantic manner. 

"Yes bu-" Namjoon was interrupted by Jungkook standing up. 

"I'm not exactly an actor, you know I'll get caught or something will go wrong." He commented assertively. 

"It's alright, surely Jin can accompany you?" Yoongi suggested. "Just sit back down."

Moments later, he sighed and sat back down.

"Wait, are we even allowed to have more people on the mission than required?" My glance shifted from Jungkook to Namjoon. 

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to include another person, H.I.T didn't really say anything peculiar about how many people participate in the missions, the letter was just a guideline." Namjoon explained.

An exasperated sigh left Jungkook's lips. "What are we gonna do then?"

"I have an idea I think.." Yoongi maffled. "We can go for the same format as the last mission Seokjin and Jungkook did. Of course we'll need to change up a few things, such as whereabouts both of them came from and why they'll be there. If we pull it off correctly, reusing a mission shouldn't be a problem."

"That's a pretty good idea Yoongi, nice job." Namjoon smiled. "Now we have the basis of the mission settled, we need the details."

I thought strenuously, hoping to come up with some cunning ideas to contribute to the group.

"Okay so," I took a deep breath and began to explain my schemes. "Jungkook and Seokjin could pose as Vietnamese weapon ambassadors, convey their weapons to E.C.T and when they get the chance, Jungkook can shoot Daekeun."

Namjoon's previous smile turned into a wide grin. "Admirable idea Hoseok!"

"Can I really pull this off?" Jungkook scratched the back of his neck, looking a little awkward.

"You can, Jin will be with you, he'll help you out and lead the way." I reassured him. "Don't doubt your skills." Half-smiling, I placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

**• • •**


	13. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the introduction of a fairly important character, and BTS theorise what the suspicious assistant is doing in E.C.T.

**• • •**   
**_Chapter_ ** **_13: Strategy_ **

**____________________ **

_** Kim Namjoon ** _

Hours later and the files on H.I.T were still being sorted out. I had given strict word that under no circumstances could Seokjin, Jimin or Taehyung read over those crucial files, because they were top secret and H.I.T would know if we had looked through them. While they were finishing up, I was adding the finalised touches to our next mission's plan with the rest of the guys. 

The plan we had come up with was pretty straightforward. Prior to the mission, I have to contact a good friend of mine and weapons expert, Rami, to collect the Vietnamese weaponry that we'll need. 

Yoongi has to set up a demonstration meeting with the main CEO Yang Daekeun. Instead of meeting Seokjin and Jungkook, he'll be meeting Lanh Huỳnh and Tuan Lê - two Vietnamese weaponry ambassadors representing the company S.S.E. Once they've made their way in, they'll need to present their weapons to Daekeun and convince him to make a negotiation associated with the items we bestow. Furthermore, if he does accept a compromise, the two members will have to come to a conclusion. Tuan (Jungkook), when Daekeun least expects it, will need to stab him. In case of there being security cameras inside his office, Lanh (Seokjin) will need to help Tuan move his body down behind his desk so the room looks empty when Yoongi enables the cameras again. At a quick pace, the two men will have to leave without drawing attention and sprint for our hideout van that will be hidden a few roads away.

"Shooting is way easier than stabbing," Jungkook retaliated, even though the plan I had given him and everyone else was final. "Stab wounds are just messy."

"E.C.T can analyse bullets if they get stuck in a dead body y'know!" Jimin argued, trying to get his point across.

"Dumbasses..." Yoongi murmured, rolling his eyes and looking back at the written plan again.

"Okay, enough with the bickering." I instructed, "Now's not the time and the plan is final so cut it out!" I was getting angry, but I knew this whole situation was just stressing everyone out.

"Everyone just needs to calm the fuck down, Namjoon is right." Hoseok agreed, and with that I gave him a small nod of appreciation.

"Wow Hoseok, way to kiss ass." Jungkook answered sarcastically.

By this point I eye-rolled so hard that it felt like they were rotating in the back of my head. 

"If we're gonna do this correctly we _need_ to work as a team." I announced, "And that means no arguing about the final plan." I turned my attention to Jungkook, Jimin and Yoongi, earning only a few eyerolls. 

**____________________**

Early morning came faster than expected, especially since we were planning most of the night and Rami was going to hand over the weapons around 3 or 4am to avoid looking suspicious to outsiders. We had only gotten about a couple hours of sleep, but we were no stranger to these types of resting periods.

Yearning for a strong cup of coffee, I approached the kitchen in a sleepy haze. To my surprise, a very fatigued Yoongi was already in there.

"Morning." I greeted, reaching for my mug and placing it in the coffee machine.

He turned around, rubbing his eyes. "Morning."

There was a short pause before he spoke again.

"What time is Rami coming?" He asked, sipping his already made coffee.

"In about half an hour, is anyone else awake?" I inquired, pressing the **Americano** button on the machine and running my hand through my dark blue hair.

"I don't think so, but they need the rest to be honest, it won't take seven people to retrieve delivered weapons." Yoongi made a valid point, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Depends what kind of weapons they are.." I noted. He shrugged in reply.

Once my coffee was ready, I removed it from the machine, holding onto it. Letting my drink cool a little bit, I looked up towards the door and saw Jimin walking in, his messy, golden brown hair pushed back.

"Morning Jimin." I addressed him.

He responded with only a nod, seeming to look more exhausted than usual.

After taking a few moments to wake up, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I need to tell you something important Namjoon." Jimin declared, leaning against the kitchen's work surface.

Yoongi crossed his arms and looked up at him.

"I'm listening." I stated.

"During the last mission, there was a woman who spoke to me while I was repairing the light fixture." Jimin began, "At first she looked like a normal assistant working for E.C.T, but it was almost like she was trying to tell me something through eye contact."

"Was she carrying anything distinctive or did she look familiar?" I questioned, straightening my body and realising how serious this could be.

"Yeah actually.." He trailed off a bit, "She was carrying a small black notebook with H.I.T's official branding colours."

"Orange and blue right?" Yoongi chimed in with a question, Jimin nodded in reply.

I was shocked for a moment, trying to process the information I had just been relayed.

"When she realised I had spotted it, she quickly flipped it over and hid it from being viewed." Jimin continued.

" _That's_ not suspicious at all." Yoongi commented, his words filled with sarcasm.

"She's a grifter." I blurted out.

Yoongi and Jimin both shot glances at me

"A what?" 

"Grifter. They pose as different people to complete fraudulent activities." I explained.

"So like Seokjin but without the deceit." Yoongi suggested, finishing his coffee.

Drinking some more of my own coffee, I nodded. "Exactly."

"Jimin, did you manage to get her name?" He asked calmly.

"All I got is that her last name is Kim." Jimin sighed.

 _Helpful_. 

"I reckon she's committing fraud towards E.C.T." I delineated, also finishing my coffee.

"Maybe."

Before we knew it, there was a knock at the door.

**• • •**


	14. Upgraded Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS wrre expecting to see Rami, but were greeted by someone else.
> 
> When Rami visits later, he gives BTS the prized weapons he had gotten laundered and also shares some words of wisdom before their mission begins.

**• • •**   
**_Chapter_ ** **_13: Upgraded Agenda_ **

**____________________ **

_** Kim Namjoon ** _

Assuming Rami had gotten here already, I opened the door without checking through the peep hole. Jimin walked up beside me. 

Yet I wasn't greeted by Rami. A woman stood before me, dressed in a dark, casual hoodie and wearing a black cap.

"I know one of your guys almost caught me." She spoke softly. "But I'm not the one that needs to be wary of my surroundings." Taking down her hood, she handed Jimin a piece of paper.

Before we could say anything, she took off, walking back into the shadows and leaving both of us speechless.

Quickly shutting the door, Jimin unfolded the paper. 

**_Be careful and watch out for yourselves._ **

**_J. Kim_ **

"That was... unexpected." I mumbled.

"Too right." Jimin scratched his head, confusion lingered throughout his expression. "It was that woman I was talking about though."

"I assumed so." Sighing deeply, I rubbed my forehead in a mild turmoil. 

Continuing to stand in the hallway for a few minutes more, we stayed where we were as if the woman was going to come back out of the darkness of the shadows. When we heard a car pull up on the gravelly drive way, our ears perked and we lifted our heads towards the front door expectantly. Yoongi had joined us at this point. 

Soft but prominent footsteps grew louder as a male figure stood at the door. There was a light tap.

For the second time this morning, I unlocked the door and widened it. To our relief, it was Rami.

A light chuckle escaped his mouth. "Rise and shine guys!" He displayed a smirk. "You look like you've seen a phoenix." Carrying a duffel bag and a suit case, I allowed him to walk into the house. All tension that had previously been lurking around had disappeared.

"Honestly I feel like I have." I agreed, breaking out into a small laugh. "Come on in."

As soon as he placed the bag and case down in the main room, he gave me a pat on the shoulder and greeted Jimin and Yoongi.

"How are you all?" He inquired openly.

"Pretty good." Jimin chimed in with a small smile, disregarding all the commotion that had occurred before Rami's arrival.

"Not too bad thanks." Yoongi responded.

"Very well, and you?" I returned the question, feeling happy to be reunited with a good friend of mine once more. 

"I'm doing great thank you." Rami nodded.

The small talk went on for a little while longer before we eventually got down to business. Our moment had finally arrived to pick out the weapons we needed for the mission, specifically laundered and collected from Vietnam.

Jimin gathered the rest of BTS, especially Jungkook and Seokjin, to participate in the weapon selections. It was crucial that they had more of a say in what to pick considering that they were the ones that'll be presenting them to E.C.T further on in the mission.

Placing the duffel bag and suitcase on the large table in the conference room we had, everyone congregated inside, preparing to pick out the weapons we wanted for the mission ahead.

Unlocked and nearly open, Rami lifted the top of the suitcase, revealing a slick looking knife. Its blade shone as the fluorescent lights beamed against it.

"I know this looks like one of your usual knives but this one is special." Rami explained, "It's a modernised version of a Hmong knife, which were traditionally used and located in the Sapa area of Vietnam. _Technically_ Hmong people are an ethnic group of their own, but many of them migrated to different countries all over Asia, including Vietnam. Hmong knives were created in multiple asian countries, and this one was specifically made in Vietnam."

"Interesting, but a knife might not be too impressive for a company like E.C.T." Yoongi replied, looking over the knife that gleamed before him.

"Do you need it for your mission though?" Rami questioned, looking across at him.

"Wouldn't hurt to have another weapon I suppose." Jungkook shrugged and a small smirk appeared on his face.

Rami smiled and closed the suitcase, moving towards the duffel bag.

"There's not too much selection on firearms, just a couple of hand guns, a sub machine gun and a collection of assault rifles. The choice is all yours really." 

Jungkook was the first to peer into the bag, his eyes lit up upon seeing the weapons.

"An AK-103?! PP-19-Bizon?!" Looking through all of the weapons, he exclaimed in awe. "How'd you get a hold of this stuff?"

"Well I mean, when you launder weapons worldwide you tend to come across some intriguing items." Rami delineated, his smirk remaining prominently.

Later, after examining the pros and cons of each weapon, we came to a decision.

"Let's take the K14-VN and Type 56C." Jungkook announced, picking them up.

"Are you sure? You and Seokjin have to convince Daekeun to buy these weapons." I inquired, wanting him to be definite in his decision.

Nodding, he seemed definite. "I'll be able to sell these well, don't worry." Jungkook grinned. Along with the knife, he had the two guns in tow.

"I wish you the best of luck, I know you guys will really pull this off." Rami chimed in, like a positive light.

Guiding him to the door, everyone said goodbye to Rami and went to their respective rooms, leaving the two of us alone.

"Your group is solid, I'm sure you've carried out missions worse than this, don't stress, you'll be great." Rami reassured the pondering thoughts in my mind without realising it.

"Thank you so much Rami, we really appreciate your support." I spoke with a smile.

"No worries." He gave a short nod. Looking down, he scratched his neck and opened his mouth to continue. "I- uh..." Trailing off, the genuine grin on his face began to fade.

My eyes narrowed in confusion, I tilted my head at his hesitation to speak. Before I could question his actions, he had already enunciated.

Clearing his throat, he finally looked back up at me, "Don't get too caught up with those missions."

I took a slight pause, puzzled. "What?"

"Sometimes those you trust aren't trustworthy at all."

**• • •**


	15. Nghiệp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS begins their next mission, will everything go smoothly?

**• • •**   
_** Chapter  ** _ _** 15:  ** _ **_ Nghiệp _ **

**_ Pronunciation _ ** _** : Nee-yup ** _

**_Translation: Karma_ **

_**__________________** _

_**Jeon Jungkook** _

This was it. Today was the day. Although Jin had given me plenty of tips on my acting, I was still extremely nervous. 

Rami's comment wasn't helping things either. As soon as Namjoon had told us what he'd said, it made us all uneasy. _Who couldn't we trust? And why?_

It was still early morning by the time Rami had left, and we were free for a few more hours before we needed to start our mission. There was only one more thing left to do, an appearance update.

After dyeing and styling our hair, I admired my new, deep purple locks. My hair was pushed back and messily combed over, giving my appearance a hint of professionalism. With his roots beginning to grow through, Seokjin arranged his pale blonde hair with a subtle parting.

Concluding our disguises, finally, our mission was going to begin.

_**__________________** _

"Daekeun is here to see you now."

Seokjin and I slowly rose from the leather sofa, our suitcases in hand. The conceited CEO walked down the hallway towards us, carrying his intimidating presence with him. Dressed in all black, he stood before us with a small smile.

"Lanh Huỳnh, Tuan Lê, it's a pleasure to meet you." Out of respect, the two of us bowed to Daekeun as he bowed back.

"Xin chào!" ( _Hello!_ ) We greeted in unison, knowing Daekeun would be fluent in many languages.

Attempting my best, I remained confident in my speech, hoping I sounded fluent and looked native to Vietnam.

To my surprise, but not Seokjin's **(Lanh's)** , he was very confident with his Vietnamese.

"Xin chào, khỏe không?" ( _Hello, how are you?_ ) Daekeun spoke with an impressive fluency.

"Khoẻ, cảm ơn." ( _I'm good, thank you._ ) Seokjin smiled a little.

I followed my hyung the best I could, repeating what he'd said. "Khoẻ, cảm ơn. Ban thi sao?" ( _I'm good thank you, and you?_ ) I asked in return, feeling proud of myself.

"Khoẻ, cảm ơn." ( _I'm good thank you_ ) Daekeun nodded, opening his mouth again to talk. "Shall we get to business?"

"Certainly." Seokjin smirked. 

Being led to his office, Daekeun supervised our journey towards the biggest mission we've ever had to complete. Little did he know, he was guiding us to his own demise.

My breathing hitched as I tried to stay cool and collected. Along the corridors of E.C.T's building, a light grey tiled pattern stretched out across the floor at every turn. The lighting contained more cool undertones and contaminated each room and hallway, flooding them in unnatural light. It reminded me of the cold, intimidating corridors of the Asan Medical Center. Halting at a dark brown door, a grey-white name plate displayed itself arrogantly in the middle, reading:

DAEKEUN, YANG [CEO]

With my heart pounding in my chest, the supercilious CEO pressed his hand around the door knob, enclosing it into a fist and opening his office door. 

"Take a seat." 

His office was prestigious to say the least. Built-in fluorescent lights littered the ceiling symmetrically, while two large, brown leather sofas faced neatly opposite each other on the left hand side of the room. Compared to the hallways, Daekeun's office floor continued with a dark and firm carpeted floor. An oak wood coffee table perched royally in between the sofas. In the background, a long strip of glass pane was embedded just above the homely area - blue lighting bounced through the water filled tank, giving the sense of a professional environment. It was filled with different kinds of exotic fish, corals and plant based ornaments that worked to compliment both the tank and room itself. Long and towering, a narrow built-in waterfall sat decadently on display. In the bottom right corner of the room, a small bar covered the area, different kinds of bottled alcohol lined the shelves above it. There was a large range of beverages, from soju to mekong whiskey, cider to champagne, the list was undeniably never-ending.

Opposite the indoor waterfall, a fair sized, dark brown desk stood still, carrying various miscellaneous items on it. Mainly just generic objects you'd expect on a CEO's desk; a jar holding pens, a few files and notebooks, the odd plant or two and perhaps a table lamp. Floor to ceiling windows dominated the far, right hand wall letting in some natural, early morning, amber rays.

Leading the way, Daekeun approached the two sofas, gesturing us to sit in front of the fish tank. As we sat, he took a seat opposite us.

"What weapons do I have the pleasure of viewing today?" Daekeun asked with a light smirk, eyeing our briefcases.

Dismissing any possible hesitation he may have had, Seokjin went first, opening the clasps carefully and lifting the top of the case. Nerves rose up in my stomach as I hoped this mission would go smoothly. He swivelled the briefcase to face Daekeun, revealing the K14-VN to him.

"This is a K14-VN." Seokjin started, "A single action firearm adapted and distributed from Vietnam. It has a double stack magazine and a capacity of 13 rounds. The caliber is 7.62mm by 25mm and its overall length is 206mm. Although it's fairly similar to a K54 it's in quite a high demand right now in less fortunate countries." With a smooth finish, and an interested look appearing on Daekeun's face it was safe to say Seokjin had done a very good job and the snobby CEO was convinced.

However, it was now my turn. To say I was _anxious_ , was an understatement. I felt like there was a large lump in my throat that refused to go away. Praying to every higher being I could think of, I wished that my speech was clear and professional.

On cue, I unlocked my briefcase, one much larger than Seokjin's. Turning it towards Daekeun, I displayed the Type 56C confidently.

"Here we have a Type 56C." I began, collecting my thoughts as I went along. "It's a compact assault rifle that was also adapted and produced in Vietnam. It carries 30 rounds of ammo and the caliber is 7.62mm by 39mm. It weighs around 3.8kg, give or take, and its overall length is 874mm. Despite its weight, it can fire 650 rounds a minute and has a reciprocating charging handle. We've had plenty of Middle Eastern customers suggest offers on this firearm, but we pushed aside most offers for your sake." I kept my composure and remained in character, thankful to have at least convinced myself of being a foreign ambassador.

"So if I don't buy this Type 56C, there is already someone else lined up to buy it?" Daekeun questioned with a sharp stare.

"Yes." I nodded.

"But between us, the buyers happen to be H.I.T" Seokjin chimed in. Within seconds the CEO's expression changed immediately, from sceptical to angry.

Daekeun knew he was ensnared, he had no choice now.

_Not so cocky now are you?_

**• • •**


	16. Treacherous Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues, and Jungkook begins to lose his temper.

**• • •**   
_** Chapter  ** _ _** 16: Treacherous Deceit ** _

_**__________________** _

_** Kim Seokjin ** _

"Why are these so high in demand?" Daekeun questioned, an unsure expression remained on his face.

"Is it not obvious?" Jungkook asked with a confident smirk, "If other rival companies get a hold of these weapons in particular, they can upgrade them into better weapons to be used or sold for profit." I was surprised at his quick thinking, but persisted in character.

"Conversely, they can strip each weapon for parts and use them elsewhere, the interior of these guns are really not bad. But it is your choice." I continued, "Either let these weapons go to their first buyers..."

"H.I.T." Jungkook chimed in with a reminder.

"Or buy the weapons yourself.." I finished, making direct eye contact with Daekeun.

I could feel his stare burning in the back of my skull, as if he were trying to read me, but I didn't change character once and I stood my ground. Jungkook was coping and following along well. In an almost defeated manner, the CEO deflected his gaze away from mine, looking down at the weapons that were neatly compacted into the suitcases.

Taking a brief pause, Daekeun looked back up at us again. "I will buy the weapons, but there is something you need to know, about a few work-related affairs in your company S.S.E." He stood up from the sofa and walked behind his bar, grabbing a bottle of Korean Ginseng Whiskey and pouring some into a small glass. He took a few sips.

"J.Y.P is targeting your company, all thanks to a mafia trainee transferred from H.I.T." Daekeun started, "He trained up there before moving to J.Y.P and they've come up with a targeted plan because of his influence and now your company is going to get attacked."

" _Be careful guys, this might be a mentally taxing trap_." Yoongi warned.

"Why were we not made aware of this sooner?" I inquired, my slight fear and confusion was not an act this time, but it served well to help me remain in character.

"I don't know, it may just be hearsay, but there's a chance it could be true so don't let your guard down." Daekeun suggested to us, it was a weird situation to be in, being advised by your rival company.

"Who is this mafia trainee?" Jungkook asked innocently, but kept to his demeanour.

"Jeon Junghyun, I believe he's the older brother of Jeon Jungkook, who is a part of one of the most successful mafia groups, BTS." Daekeun responded.

I felt Jungkook tense up beside me, the shock on our faces was without a doubt resounding.

" _Whatever you do, react cautiously, we're treading on thin ice at this point_." Namjoon instructed.

"Junghyun is a cunning bastard for sure, but I assume your company will beat him to a pulp along with J.Y.P. The little fucker won't stand a chance." Daekeun let out a loud laugh after he had slurred his ill-intended words, turning his back to us and pouring himself another drink. "If you guys need any help taking him down, I was going to hire a few of my men to... take care of him."

The short pause communicated everything we needed to know, and soon the air in the office began to feel hot and heavy. If we didn't put an end to this, we'd have the blood of Jungkook's brother on our hands.

Right now, this was more than enough motive to put an end to E.C.T.

From peripheral vision, I noticed that Jungkook had his fists clenched, he was getting _very_ angry. His eyes remained shut for a moment as he tried his best to regain his composure and calm down. I gave him a stern look, hoping he wouldn't blow our cover.

Daekeun glanced at us expectantly, waiting for a response to his offer.

"I'm sure we can handle him alone, we've been in this business for a long time." I recovered smoothly, hoping to ease the tension in the room. 

"Fair enough.." Daekeun trailed off, taking a sip of his fresh glass of whiskey. "Anyway, about those guns, how much are they going for?"

"Both guns are 7.5 million won, totalling to 15 million won." I explained, while Jungkook did his best to stay in character.

Still keeping to the plan, Jungkook piped up, "Quite a bargain once you think about it, considering how high in demand these weapons are." His comment carried a little taste of anger.

"Okay, I'll take them." Daekeun accepted our offer after only a few moments of deliberating, clearly our price was considered dirt cheap to him. _If only he knew how much he was_ _ **really**_ _going to pay_. "Bring them to my desk."

Turning his back on us again, he approached his own desk, we clipped the suitcases back up and carried them to him obediently. We gently placed them on the desk, watching the CEO diligently. Daekeun leaned over to his left-sided desk drawer, revealing a photo for a few seconds. The CEO paused as his eyes lingered over the three smiling figures. One was a young woman, she looked tired but her smile was completely genuine and her entire expression was heart-warming. On either side of her were two small, joyous children. At that moment, I made the connection. The little boy looked just like his father. 

Daekeun closed the drawer with the key to the safe grasped in one hand. The image of his wife and children remained in my mind. _We've killed so many people in the past without caring about their personal lives, so why should I care if one family loses a single member?_ A deceitful member at that. _I wonder if his family even knew what he did as a job, how many people he's hurt, how many lives he's ruined._ All of these ridiculous thoughts came rushing through my head, I was pensively trying to convince myself that it was okay to ruin another family. 

With his back turned toward us, Daekeun began to access the safe.

It was at this time I noticed that Jungkook had put on his black gloves, there was no doubt he was ready, and he was going to savour this moment as if it were his last.

**• • •**


	17. Sharp Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Seokjin and Jungkook as the mission completes.

**• • •**  
_** Chapter  ** _ _** 17: Sharp Twist ** _

_**__________________** _

_** Jeon Jungkook ** _

Quietly, I took my right arm out of my coat's sleeve, feeling the handle of my new knife inside its holster that was cleverly hidden underneath my formal trousers. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, creating a feeling of nerves and excitement inside of me. The indentations on the handle of the blade made my fingertips tingle. Taking the life of someone so malicious was always satisfying, it was like playing _God_ , I felt powerful. Seokjin's stare burned into me, but whatever kind of emotion he was trying to endorse to me, did not phase me. I had a mission to complete and that's what I was going to do.

Whipping the knife out of its holster, I charged at Daekeun, violently shoving the knife into his upper back, fairly close to his neck. He jolted at the feeling of the blade entering his body. Pushed to the door of the safe by my grip, I grabbed the handle of the knife with pure anger and slowly twisted it into the wound. As he choked on his own blood, Daekeun struggled to make any noise besides the painful gurgles coming abruptly from his mouth...

"Daekeun-nim?" The door opened and closed before anything could be done. 

A woman I did not recognise had entered the room, both Seokjin and I jerked our necks towards the door in shock. I was still holding Daekeun up in my arms.

"Jisoo you can't-!" Another woman's voice called out from behind the door, she quickly walked in and shut the door behind her. We knew her all too well.

Both women stared in shock, I looked at Seokjin with a hidden plead of guidance, he tilted his head to the side a little, gesturing me to let him go.

Ripping the knife from Daekeun's back, I pushed his body to the floor behind his desk.

"You guys need to get out of here." Miss Kim spoke up, "We'll cover your tracks from here, but it's not us you have to worry about."

"How can we trust you?" I questioned, breathless from the adrenaline that had begun to fade.

She sighed and looked at the woman beside her, Jisoo, who gave her a stern glance. Then she gazed over at Seokjin first, before looking over to me. "I give you my word."

" _You have no choice, all we can do is believe her, for now_." Namjoon added.

After wiping the blood off of the prized weapon that Rami had given me, I re-holstered it and made my way to stand beside Seokjin. 

"I know you know where I came from, my friend beside me also started where I did." Miss Kim confided vaguely. "I'm Jennie."

"I'm Jisoo." She confirmed with pursed lips.

With quick nods of acknowledgement, Jennie aided us with how to escape.

"Down the corridor on the left, there is a fire door exit, go out from there and you should come across a maintenance elevator.." She explained.

" _She's right_." Yoongi stated.

"You'll need this." Jisoo handed Seokjin a key card.

I grabbed the larger locked suitcase, to make it seem like it was carrying money.

"Thank you." We mumbled before quickly making our escape.

As we left the room, we shut the door behind us. Walking calmly down the corridor to avoid drawing attention, the fire door was on the left like Jennie had explained. Once we walked out, we spotted the maintenance lift, a key card scanner just below the buttons for the elevator. Pressing the down arrow button, it requested for us to scan **our** key card.

_**__________________** _

_** Kim Seokjin ** _

It was the longest elevator ride we had ever been on, passing 17 floors was a mission in itself. I felt so nervous I thought I was going to vomit.

"You went way too far with that." I commented, sighing deeply.

"Let me enjoy something for once.." Jungkook rolled his eyes, holding his suitcase firmly.

Anger errupted inside of me. "He had young children!" I hissed.

"And?!" Jungkook retaliated, "It's never bothered _you_ before!"

Opening my mouth to talk, I was completely interrupted.

"Need I remind you of all the families you've torn apart, single-handedly?" His words were laced with sarcasm and contempt, "Does death really have to be the only thing that destroys a family?"

Jungkook's words rendered me speechless, of course early in my career, my job role was limited to manipulating female suspects. As my job became more permanent, my distraction tactics continued to extend the longer I worked with H.I.T. 

"That was... _Different_." I insisted defensively. 

Before anything else could be said, the elevator reached the ground floor. 

"Hm." Jungkook scoffed, unwillingly walking at the same pace as me.

On our way out, Jungkook's suitcase was checked.

"Daekeun decided not to buy the K14-VN and only bought one of our weapons." I explained, making sure my Korean sounded a little broken to enforce that I was foreign.

With a nod of approval, we were let go. Remaining, calm, we walked out of E.C.T's building.

Though we kept our pace slow upon leaving the company, we gradually increased our speed as we crossed the parking lot. Approaching the van where the guys were waiting for us, the tension between Jungkook and I was thick enough to cut. Swinging open, the van doors widened to reveal the rest of our group; Taehyung, Jimin and Namjoon sitting in the back while Yoongi and Hoseok sat up front. Their smiles of relief faded when they noticed the cold expressions on our faces and the grave atmosphere around the two of us.

As we jumped into the van, we were bombarded with questions.

"Is everything okay?"

"What happened?"

"How did you get out?"

"Were you undetected?"

Namjoon lowered his hand to make everyone hold back on their questions. "Did the mission go smoothly?"

Glancing at each other with irritated stares, we turned our heads to our group.

"We'll explain later, let's get out of here before they realise what's happened."

**• • •**


	18. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious information on E.C.T is discovered by Yoongi.

**• • •**   
**_Chapter 18: Tension_ **

**____________________ **   
**_Kim Taehyung_ **

Even when we had finally arrived back at the safe house, the hostility between Seokjin and Jungkook was evident. No one knew when their problems would blow over and it was only a matter of time before the sarcastic comments and judging expressions were to break us apart.

As I walked down the hallway upstairs, I overheard Seokjin and Jungkook talking - instantaneously, I decided to lean back against the wall and eavesdrop.

"I don't have time for this, I have weapons to check." The youngest retorted, a snarky tone embedded in his words.

"Keep your finger off of the trigger kiddo, wouldn't want to kill someone else would you?" The eldest snapped, his manner alone was enough to imagine the shit-eating grin on his face without even seeing it.

An irritated grumble emerged from Jungkook's mouth. Rolling my eyes, I walked away from the room they were in and headed back downstairs. I needed to unwind for a little while.

Deciding to settle for a slow stroll, I made my way to the spare lounge room, where a plasma screen television awaited me, attached proudly to the wall. Frustrated, tired and mentally disgruntled, I reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. What greeted me was anything but relaxing.

" _...CEO of E.C.T Inc. has been assassinated by two unidentified suspects that were the last ones to see_ ** _Yang Daekeun_** _alive. Two secretaries who claim to be_ ** _devoted_** _to E.C.T Inc. have been identified as_ ** _Kim Jennie_** _and_ ** _Kim Jisoo_** _, both women were caught disposing of evidence and are now being questioned by the Korean National Police. The murder weapon and motive for the crime have yet to be released to the public. There will be more updates soon. In other news..._ "

"Shit.." I mumbled under my breath, turning off the television and darting downstairs to inform Namjoon of our current situation.

**_Park Jimin_ **

Comfortably seated, Namjoon and I were in the conference room, talking about the initial ideas for the next mission. Before we could converse for another second, Taehyung came barging into the room, a look of concern nearly engulfed his expression.

"We have a serious problem." Taehyung warned.

"I'm listening." Namjoon stated, focusing entirely on him.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling a pit form at the bottom of my stomach.

"The police are fully aware of our assassination, they haven't identified Seokjin and Jungkook yet but it's only a matter of time before they find out that their Vietnamese personas are fake." He explained, appearing to be nervous.

Namjoon leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and wrinkling his forehead in annoyance. "Alright, we have to change all of our plans for the next mission."

I groaned and slammed my head into my folded arms. However, an idea came to mind almost immediately after.

"Wait, we don't have to change everything completely." I piped up, looking back at Namjoon and Taehyung.

"Elaborate." Our leader instructed.

Taehyung expressed slight confusion before I opened my mouth to talk.

"Instead of altering the plan we've established, we can substitute those involved." I elucidated, "For example, swap Seokjin for Hoseok and Jungkook for you, Namjoon. Neither of you have been involved in missions quite yet and that would reduce our chances of getting caught."

"Good thinking Jimin," He complimented me, I smiled gratefully.

"Okay, that could work..." Taehyung trailed off, "What was your original idea?"

Standing up beside me, Namjoon rotated the note-filled paper in front of us to Taehyung.

"Essentially, Seokjin and Jungkook **were** going to act as security advisers from another company in Singapore. They would be invited to E.C.T's secondary base that is devoted to more complex topics such as security systems and what not. When least expected, Jungkook would kill Cheon Dalhwan thus taking out E.C.T's head of security." Namjoon clarified.

"Didn't H.I.T say in the brief how we needed to go about doing the mission though?" Taehyung inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes, but it is only a guideline and does not need to be followed completely, so long as the main mission is done I don't think they will care." Namjoon tried to reassure him.

"We haven't covered details of the mission just yet but we're getting to it." I added.

"Have we even investigated E.C.T's secondary base? How do we know if it exists or not?" Taehyung questioned, he was taking this mission very seriously, and rightfully so.

"No.. But if their secondary base were fake I'm sure Yoongi would have gotten back to us with something." Taehyung's doubt of our company's loyalty caught Namjoon off-guard.

"Oh yeah, Yoongi is currently researching on E.C.T's security team and the type of base they have." I remembered, deciding to update Taehyung and back up Namjoon's point.

"Lets get a head start on the details then for now." Grabbing a chair and sitting with us, Taehyung contributed to the mission plan.

"So what details need to be covered?" I inquired, glancing at Namjoon.

He took a brief sigh before opening his mouth to talk. "We need to figure oute how to get to Dalhwan without the majority of Seokjin's input, how we're going to kill Dalhwan and the background story on the Singaporean security advisers and what company they've come from."

"That's a simple three-way split then right?" I commented, Taehyung and Namjoon agreed without hesitation.

**____________________ **   
**_Min Yoongi_ **

Tapping at my keyboard, my fingers glided over the buttons - creating a satisfying clicking sound every time I came up with another research point. I made it my mission to find a good source of information about this apparent 'second base' that E.C.T had.

After a solid hour of research, I found out that E.C.T's second base is a remote warehouse a couple of miles past their headquarters. In this warehouse they store all kinds of items that they cannot stash away at their main area due to size, and they hold some meetings with foreign advisers to help better their company for the future.

What really caught my eye was that _some_ of these advisers that went through with the mission, didn't make it back to their home country, this made me somewhat suspicious. It seemed that advisers were a certain target to E.C.T, but this was an unknown fact to the likes of BTS. I felt a pit form at the bottom of my stomach. Since E.C.T's defences were higher than ever, could we risk getting caught all for the sake of our own company?

I felt my heart sink low, _would we really be prepared for this_?

Pondering for a quiet moment, I phased back to reality. Immediately, I darted out of the room with my laptop in hand, knowing that Namjoon needed to be warned.


	19. Disquietude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final mission begins, but do BTS have any idea what lies ahead of them?

**• • •**   
_** Chapter 19: Disquietude ** _

_**__________________** _

_** Min Yoongi ** _

Suddenly barging into the room, Taehyung, Jimin and Namjoon were all startled by my presence.

"We have a problem." I stated firmly.

Namjoon motioned me to sit down - my hands placed the laptop down on the table, opening it up and logging back in.

A puzzled look remained on my face as I realised the article I was looking at had closed itself. Even though a simple 'restore tab' should've worked, it was like it had been erased from existence. This angered me.

"Where the fuck is it?!" I snapped, acting a little frantic. Feeling three pairs of eyes staring at me in concern, my maniacal typing filled the room.

Namjoon noticed the violent anxiety through my words and immediately took action. "Yoongi, calm down."

"But-!" I was cut off.

"Yoongi." He raised his voice slightly in retaliation, silencing me. "Calm. Down."

In a minor fit of frustration, I growled and slammed my laptop closed; my arms crossed defensively as I leaned back in the chair, growing sick of everything associated with E.C.T.

"..What did you find?" Jimin mumbled in a low voice.

Sighing and tilting my head back momentarily, I looked back at everyone. 

"There was an article about E.C.T." I started, "Supposedly, foreign security advisers that visit their second base don't make it out alive." 

"Shit..." Taehyung exhaled, leaning back on his chair in defeat.

"Are we gonna risk it?" Jimin asked, we all looked to our leader for guidance.

Before saying anything, Namjoon got up from his chair and began pacing, it was evident he was thinking very carefully.

He let out a sigh, staring out of the window in front of him. Turning to us, he put his hands in his pockets. I had never seen him so uncertain of our future.

"We.." Namjoon almost hesitated. "We have no choice.." 

"Are you serious??" Taehyung piped up swiftly.

"There's no other way, we have to risk it." He repeated, "Either we fail this one last mission and suffer the repercussions, or we go for it and at least stand a chance of completing it."

Jimin opened his mouth to talk but stopped himself and let out a minute scowl.

Mixed emotions swarmed inside of me, I didn't know what to think or what to do. Rubbing my forehead, endless possibilities flashed in and out of my mind - it was definite that my anxiety was through the roof.

"Best come up with a solid plan then." I commented, holding onto my last ounce of optimism. "I'll go and get everyone else."

_**__________________** _

  
After remaking our plan, we checked that we were certain on every aspect of it.

"So.. What's the plan?"

"Hoseok and I are going to pose as Singaporean security advisers as planned, according to everyone else we're from ALPHA based in Pulau Ujong."

"Then you guys are going to travel to E.C.T headquarters where they'll escort you to their second base, right?"

"Correct."

"We'll follow along, keeping up but not completely holding ourselves out to them. And we can park in a secluded, more remote area near the base where we can sneak in with you on foot."

"Meanwhile, Namjoon and I will be making negotiations with E.C.T and advising them with what they can do to stay protected."

"As you guys are talking, we'll sneak in undetected for any backup necessary."

"And at the right moment, Hoseok will shoot Dalhwan, then everyone will join you and shoot every last E.C.T representative in the building."

"Once the main job is done, we can cover our tracks, act like nothing happened to begin with."

"Finally, we'll make our escape, jump into our getaway van and make a go for it through the nearby tunnel?"

With the plan in place, the mission had begun.

**_ Jung Hoseok _ **

Sat in the back of an intimidating, black limo, E.C.T's infamous head of security was in front of us. Namjoon was holding onto a fairly small suitcase, which contained contracts that we were hoping to get signed. His department members were scattered thoughtfully, including one person in the driver's seat. The tension surrounding us was minuscule but it was enough to stop us speaking unless we were spoken to. 

Driving on the main streets of downtown Seoul, the air conditioning in the limo calmed all of us to a degree. For a Saturday evening in winter, it was fairly warm, certainly warmer than usual. _No avoiding climate change I guess_...

The gentle sound of music pushed delicately through the limo's speakers, creating a chilled ambience; yet something was off. Everything felt noxious. 

Cheon Dalhwan's first question was abrupt and unexpected.

"How are things over in Singapore?" He asked politely.

My heart beat quickened as I tried to act casual and think of a response, but Namjoon replied for us.

"Very well, our company recently retrieved weapons from a corporation down in Malaysia, so we're highly equipped." Namjoon explained, displaying a smile.

"Ah. I see." Dalhwan commented, a sense of slyness overtook his voice.

"How about you?" I blurted out, all while trying to maintain professionalism. 

"Pardon?" The head of security seemed a little taken back, not expecting a return of a question.

"How's business for you?" I asked, feeling a small surge of confidence and adrenaline run through me.

Dalhwan narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before conveying his reply. "Stable for now." He admitted, "Once we've gotten these security breaches under control and eliminated the threat, all will be well again." A smirk creeped onto his face, he clearly had the upper hand in this conversation and his arrogance was untouchable. It sent a shiver down my spine.

I nodded in acknowledgement, slowly dragging my gaze to the window beside me. The sun had dimmed down now and small rain drops began to flicker onto the glass, adding to the ambience of the vehicle. Light taps accentuated the drastic change in weather and I could see the dark clouds forming and looming above us. My thought process warped me into my subconscious, making me question everything.

Abruptly, this was stopped. The driver of the limo called out to his boss, taking me back to the situation we were in.

"We're here sir!" He announced.

**• • •**


	20. Imminent Jeopardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS' last mission gets more and more threatening.

**• • •**   
_** Chapter 20: Imminent Jeopardy ** _

_**__________________** _

_** Kim Namjoon ** _

Stepping out of the limo with the suitcase in tow, I accompanied Hoseok and walked alongside him, Dalhwan walking ahead. His men kept us surrounded as we walked through the now open gates of E.C.T's second base.

Convincingly, I coughed to signal the rest of my group and find out if things were going smoothly for them.

Another daring smirk appeared on Dalhwan's face as he glanced over at me, then returned his gaze back to the direction he was walking in.

"Is the weather getting to you?" He questioned nonchalantly.

Brushing off his unsettling behaviour, I accepted that was how he was with people and answered his question. 

"Suppose so, it's gotten a lot colder don't you think."

Dalhwan hummed in response.

Meanwhile, I could hear Jimin through my earpiece.

" _We're nearby, Jin is driving and we're looking for a place to hide the van. Once you guys are inside, Yoongi is gonna double check the security and find us all a suitable way in, we'll let you know when we're there_." He explained.

"Okay." I whispered as we walked into the warehouse, one part of E.C.T's second base.

Dalhwan spun on his heels and turned to face me, clearly hearing **something** from me. "Did you say something?" Furrowing his eyebrows, he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I was just admiring the building," I smiled, putting my hands in my pockets. "There's an _awful_ lot of space."

"What else do you do in here?" Hoseok chimed in, pretending to gaze around the warehouse in awe.

Narrowing his eyes, Dalhwan was a little confused, but was quick to respond to the question. He continued walking as he spoke, leading us to the centre of the building.

"Sometimes we hold storage we can't contain at the headquarters, in here. Other times, we use this space to have meetings with other companies." He explained.

"Pretty multi-purpose huh?" I grinned, looking around.

Dalhwan chuckled, "Yes, very."

Glancing at the warehouse altogether, I could tell the ceiling was at least 33 feet high, it was fairly average but seemed to do its job. Metal frames accompanied with strong wooden slots held various boxes containing different items, and this set-up was prominently placed throughout the warehouse in neat rows before us. The smell of freshly cut wood and paint lingered, suggesting that this building had been recently refurbished. Despite the dust, the warehouse was fairly clean and well organised.

"Have you recently renovated?" I asked curiously, as we walked through to a large office.

"We have, yes, it needed revamping." Dalhwan admitted, sitting down behind a desk. He motioned us to take a seat before him.

As we sat down, he grabbed a small collection of stapled papers, they looked like important documents.

Between us sat a light coloured wooden desk, holding a sleek, black laptop, an overhanging lamp, and a cylindrical container carrying pens. A small plant had been placed next to the lamp, completing the decor. The walls of the office were painted a light shade of grey, which contrasted to the dark carpeted floors beneath us.

"This is our current state of security." Dalhwan explained, handing me the documents I noticed a moment ago.

Intrigued and acting cautious, I analysed the security systems noted down in the documents and how they worked. Taking this moment to go over the plan, I did my best to retain everything I was supposed to say at this point. The idea was to refer them to a Singaporean security system created by ALPHA'S sister company, LOUDERS, and sign a contract for them to receive the system in the next few working days. Pretending to finish skimming over their current documentations of their security, I spoke up.

"Looks like you need a backup system for added protection." I suggested, handing the documents to Hoseok so he could glance over them.

"Okay, what do you think will work well with our systems at the moment?" Dalhwan inquired, seeming genuinely interested for the first time since we met him.

By this point, Hoseok chimed in, handing the documents back. "Our company has a sister company called LOUDERS that specialises in security."

Dalhwan was puzzled, "Then why did ALPHA get in contact with me and not LOUDERS?"

"Well..." Hoseok trailed off, "LOUDERS is not a big enough company to handle foreign exchanges, hence why they're a sister company of ALPHA." He surprised me with his explanation, it sounded very convincing.

"I see." 

Thinking quickly, I offered a idea.

"How about we sign a few contracts together, allowing you to receive the systems you require for your company?" I questioned, hoping he'd take the idea eagerly.

"Okay."

As I reached down for the suitcase, Hoseok assisted me, taking out the contracts necessary for the plan.

**_ Jeon Jungkook _ **

After hiding the van, we all jumped out and made a run for the base. Yoongi had already established that there were no guards on the outer perimeter or anywhere near the area we were going towards.

Things seemed to be going smoothly on the other end, as I could just about make out what the general conversation was.

Sticking to the plan, I prepared myself. All of us knew how dangerous it would be, but we had no choice.

"Right, before you go, remember to signal when it's safe for all of us to follow, watch out for yourself and be very aware." Jimin warned, he placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "You've got this."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Without another word, I began climbing up and over the metal fence, it was harder than it looked but I managed it just fine.

"Be safe." Yoongi added.

I nodded with a smirk before taking off.

_**__________________** _

I kept my pace quick as I ran to the back of the warehouse undetected, a door awaited me just like we planned. Approaching it, I gently clasped my hand around the door handle, my heart was beating rapidly, almost trying to travel up my throat. 

My nerves increased as I opened the door, but the warehouse was quieter than I thought. The occasional rumble of various machines was all that could be heard. Looking to my right, I recognised the office Yoongi had told me about, sighing in relief when I knew I'd found it.

Leaned against the office's back wall, I silently opened the door beside me and peered in...

Everything was in slow motion, Namjoon and Hoseok had bent down below the desk to retrieve the contracts all while I watched Dalhwan reach for a gun in his desk drawer. To my horror he aimed at them both, yet they had not realised. 

Before I could do anything, he had turned off the safety switch.

_Click._

**• • •**


End file.
